Heroes Unite
by thechossen1
Summary: With the reveal of alien life, and Super Powered teens, earth has started becoming a place of constant threat Now these heroes must unite as one to face off the evils of the world Based of a thread from /CO/, Original Pic by Deviant Art's Doodley: /gallery/
1. The Irken War Part 1

_**Heroes Unite**_

_**The Irken War Part 1**_

Dib, the small, glasses wearing paranormal investigator, had tried to expose Zim the alien (Specifically Irken) to the public since Zim started Skool. Zim really was an alien however, an invader of the Irken race, Sent to earth mostly because the Irken race hated him.

Zim while walking downtown to his "always suspicious" home was being fallowed by Dib.

Dib was hiding in a tress with binoculars watching Zim.

"Ohhohohoho I got you now Zim, after months and days of preparation I finally figured out how to show your true self to the public" Said Dib as he climbed down and continued following.

Finally arriving home Zim looks around to make sure he isn't being pursued, and then enters his home.

Dib pops up from the fence.

Inside Zim's home Gir hiss pet appears in front of him, Zim quickly takes off his disguise.

"Gir, we must make a call immediately!" Zim grabs his pet as he enters one of his secret tubes to his base.

Dib see's through a window.

"Somethings going down...lucky for me I'm always 2 steps ahead"

Dib grabs a portable cell phone like device, looking in to see that it's a camera attached on Zim.

"HAHAHAHA he never even noticed" Said Dib maniacally, as Zim land's in his Base of operations he than starts up a video call.

Almighty Tallest Red, and Purple appeared on-screen.

"Zim It only took you 6000, hours to answer" Said Red.

"Sorry my Almighty Tallest Red, but i needed to make sure no one was fallowing" said Zim.

"This is stupid" said Purple, "Zim's planet out of all planets, I mean we sent him there to get rid of him not go and actually do anything with it...

We didn't even know it existed at first."

"Yes but now that we do, it needs to be invaded for us to... you know rule the whole universe" said Red as he shows on screen a list of super powered individuals "And i'v been doing research on this planet, is like full of super powered punks, imagine what we can do with that"

Red continued, "alright Zim listen, In approximately 2 days, our Irken war ships will reach the planet "Earth"We need you to well do nothing."

"We don't wan't you jeopardizing the whole invasion" Said Purple.

" YAY NOTHING" yelled Gir, as Zim gives a patriotic stance. "You have my word" he said determined.

"Good, don't screw up" Red said as the intermission ends.

* * *

Dib who had witnessed the whole thing, was shocked to see what was on video, "Holy Crap!" he said as he noticed Zim coming out of some secret passage, and ran off.

Dib goes into his house, and get's to his phone quickly dials.

"Hello is this the PRESIDENT!" Dib asks worried.

"Yes" answered the phone.

"Listen sir, I know this might sound crazy, but an Alien Invasion is gona happen approximately in two days"

Dib can hear laughter from the phone.

"An invasion, are you sure, like I haven't herd this one before" said the President.

Dib had a stern look, " This is no laughing matter sir, we need the Army, Scientist, Engineers, Astronauts, OLD AMERICAN TOY MAKERS ANYTHING!" he yelled.

"Rigghhht listen son, If there ever is an alien invasion the army will gladly handle it, now go back to playing your X-stations, and your blur phonebooks, and never call here again, how did you even get this number I will never know"

A ring can be herd from the phone.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dib slams the phone and starts jumping around in rage.

'"HEY DIB SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO BEAT THIS GAME!" Dib herd his sister Gaz yell.

Dib than goes into the living room, where his sister was on the couch playing a cartoon Gameboy knock-off.

Dib looks at the T.V and changes the channel giving up all hope, but than he see's something on the T.V.

_"The Hero Ben 10, once again saves the town from the evil of the Vreedle Brothers"_

_"It's all in a day's work man it's my job" _Said Ben to the news reporter.

Dib changes the channel.

_"Thanks to Kim Possible, the village of panapoo, has been saved from a savage flood"_

Dib changes the channel again.

_"Amity Park's own personal hero Danny Phantom has once again saved the town from the horrors of the Ghost Menace" _

Dib soon had a realization, that if he's gona save the world, he's gona need hero help.

Dib got up and screamed, "I figured out what to do!" he yelled as he ran off, Gaz looked annoyed but ignored what he was yammering on about.

* * *

The Irken empire had there ships headed for earth. "Ugh Zim was sent to earth for one reason and one reason only to get out of our hair or antennas, he's a pain why are go going to go there" said Purple.

"Because this Earth has some pretty good resources, Trees, Water, Idiot human slaves according Zim says" Red said with sure hope.

"You do realize you're listening to Zim of all Irkens" said Purple as he shows a list of things Zim had ruined on a computer monitor.

"May i remind you of all these threats and things Zim had ruined just being alive around here" said Purple.

"Yeah but Super-Human beings" said Red, as he shows a list of earthlings that happen to have special abilities magical, and scientific.

"Imagine what'll happen if we weaponize these... We can have an army of super-powered Irkens" said Red all excited.

"Yeah but it's Zim, this planet might have some top-notch super mega weapon that could evaporate all of us, that Zim maybe had never even noticed" said Purple.

"Oh pfft, you worry to much whats on this planet that can destroy us" said Red a he made course for earth.

* * *

Kim Possible, she can do anything

Perhaps you've herd of Kim, she's famouse why?

She saves the world day in, and day out from villains such as or Monkey Fist

Her partner Ron on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

On Earth, In Kim's hometown, the town of Middleton Kim Possible who had just gotten home from saving the village of Panapoo from sheer watery destruction was getting ready to go to bed.

"Ah Kim glad your hear, you got a call from some Government Agent" said Kim's father James Possible. "ugh whatever it is Dad can't it wait til morning i have school and a test, It's all important" said Kim.

"Yes but he said it was urgent, and the whole world could be enslaved if it doesn't work out" said James in his normal every Dad tone.

"*sigh* fine let me call Ron" said Kim Depressed.

Ron who had already slugged his way in bed herd his phone call.

"Hello.." he said.

"What!? uhhhggggg" he said as he hides his head under his pillow.

* * *

Ben 10 was a hero, but unlike most heroes his unique talent is kind of too unique.

His watch the Omnitrix allowed him to transform into 10 or more aliens. When he 1st had the watch his hero days where all over the country.

He is now a young adult, who with his partner Rook are willing to go the distance to save the earth.

Ben and Rook where drinking a Mr. Smoothie, talking about there hero acts towards The Vreedle Brothers.

"Once again Ben, we did an excellent job at stopping The Vreedle Bros." said Rook.

"Excellent can't even began to describe it, we wiped the floor, with them" Ben bragged.

Rook picked up today's newspaper, to see _Red-Dragon like creature invades Bellwood._

"What of this?" asked Rook as he showed Ben.

"Probably some alien" Ben said as he tried to not pay much mind to it.

"I don't even know why it's on the news, people should already know about aliens by now when the incursion's invaded and stuff" Said Ben as he drinks his smoothie.

"Yes but dragon like?" asked Rook worried.

"Oh pfft i'v dealt with those alien dragons there nothing" said Ben as he kept drinking. Rook noticed Grandpa Max heading his way.

"Look Ben it's Magistor Tennyson?" Rook said as he points to Max with the old Rust Bucket behind him.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" asked Ben.

Max looks at Ben "We have a problem" He said.

_**Inside the plumber base:**_

"There called The Irkens" said Max as he shows Irken biology on the screen.

"There an intergalactic race of invaders, sending a spy to a planet, and have him attack from the inside, from that they come and invade said planet"

Magister Patelliday was sitting next to Max,"The Irkens started becoming a bit of a pest problem, they where Invading all over the place" he said.

"So the plumbers began actually hiding planets from the Irken radar, earth was one of them."

Max than shows a GPS Map locating a odd-looking house with gnomes, and flamingos, and tubes going all through it.

"The Irkens are heading this way, which means there was a spy living here, and through Irken DNA tracking we figured out he lives here" said Max.

"So what do we do, we go and knock?" said Ben.

"I wan't you and Rook to get over there and capture that alien, I need to start preparing for an invasion" said Max as he begins to suit up. Magister Patelliday also suits up " According to this computer, the Irkens will arrive here in 2 days, you need to get over there and pronto" he said as he grabs a big gun.

Ben and Rook both nodded and ran off to there Proto-Truck.

* * *

"Grandpa, for the last time these are not, Magical Creatures, they are aliens, remember it was all over the news, that aliens are actually walking among us." said a boy with green tipped black hair.

Jake Long was the American Dragon, Guardian of mystical creatures at least for america.

His grandfather Lao Shi is teaching Jake how to be said guardian, with there talking dog Fu dog.

"Nonsense no such things exist this town of Bellwood is full of magical creatures, look at that thing right over there" Lao points at an alien with one eye.

"See it's a cyclops!"

"No Grandpa that's an alien, cyclops have horns and are really big, that has 2 mouths and tentacles...look can we go home, I'ts boring here" Jake said In an annoyed voice.

"I suppose you are right, I guess there really are aliens living among us." Grandpa looks around to see humans now getting used to there new alien neighbors, all of whom seem worried and distraught, and appear to be leaving the town.

"Hey this is kind of a good thing, if humans can deal with the fact aliens exist, maybe one day they will accept the existence of magical creatures" said Fu Dog.

"Yeah Maybe one day" Said Jake as he looked up at the sky and notices something fly, It was the Rook's Proto Truck flying at High-Speeds.

"Hey you two!"

Jake, Grandpa, and Fu looked behind to see Max Tennyson was walking to there direction.

"Hey listen you 2 need to get out of here, it's not safe" said Max.

"Thanks, but uh will be fine" said Jake, as all three where almost ready to walk away.

"No, you're not" Max said "there is an alien armada heading there way here now, i'm evacuating Bellwood to a safer location."

"An alien invasion?" Jake said in shock as Grandpa faints.

"Yo we already trying to get used to the fact that aliens exist now they already wana invade!" Jake yells in fear.

"Come with me i'll drive you guys to safety in my RV where it's safe" Said Max, as Fu and Jake look a the Rustbucket, confused.

Jake was about to say he didn't need help, but he saw his grandfather had fainted, and he needed to watch him for when he wakes up.

"Alright fine, but only till my Gramps wakes up" Said Jake as he carries his Grandpa into the Rustbucket.

"So how do you know about this Invasion stuff?" asked Jake.

"Im a Plumber..." Replied Max, Fu and Jake look at each other confused.

Max Smiled" You seem like a nice kid, kind of remind me of my Grandson so i'll explain it to you"

* * *

Danny Phantom was the hero of Amity Park, he is half kid, half ghosts. He used his powers to fight against other ghosts some friendly, some not. With his best friends Sam, and Tucker.

After the discovery that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, and afterwards saving the world, life hasn't been the same for him, now having a girlfriend, and now a superstar at his home.

He kind of missed being a normal kid, who at the same time, had to struggle having ghost powers.

But now he can't even leave his house without being surrounded with news reporters, and fans.

"Come on Danny you've been trapped in that room for days" said Sam as she continues knocking on Danny's bedroom door.

"Hey it's not my fault that im a celebrity now You save the world once and than everyone wants your autograph, and now my enemies want my head" Danny complained as he opens the door.

"Oh posh dude, Ben 10 never complains about it" said Tucker as he and Sam entered the room. "Well I'm not Ben 10, I'm Danny Phantom Ghosts, aliens theres a difference."

"So whats new in your celeb life Dan?" asked Tucker, "Same crap, and going out to save the world, this time with permission" chuckled Danny as his 2 friends giggled.

"I did get some odd phone call however, some man named Dib had called me up for some emergency Government thing, I figured it was a joke."

"Are you sure, people know who you are now, so if the Government needs you they'll contact you" said Sam.

"But uh, I don't want to work with the Government, as if being a Ghost Powered Hero is hard enough" said Danny, as Sam grabs his hand. " You have me" she said as they both blush.

Tucker, looks around all awkward, "And uh me too."

"Thanks guys maybe soon this will all blow over, but for now let's go see what this Government guy wants" Danny and his friends go downstairs to see and old white haired lady, having tea with Danny's dad, and next to her was a robot girl.

"Son, or should i say HERO, good that your down here there's someone i want you to meet" said Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton's father introduces him to the white haired lady.

"Son this is Dr. Wakemen, my advanced robotics teacher back in my college days, and her I-Think-daughter Jenny" Jack smiled as Jenny looks at him in a bit of rage.

"Ah yes college, beside ghost research, and burning Vlad's face off, My favorite other class was robotics with James, and that Balthazar kid" he continued.

"Yes, Yes wonderful students" said , as she fixes her glasses than turns to Danny.

"So it is true your son Is the Danny Phantom,how...interesting?" said .

"Don't you think it was kind of obvious, You know Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, they both hardly look any different past the hair" Said Jenny.

"Uh anyway Dad, i have to go some big emergency over in some city or whatever" said Danny as he is about to leave.

Tucker see's jenny and starts sweating. " She...She's Beautiful" said Tucker, who runs up to her and kisses her hand.

"Hello there beautiful" he said with a failed french accent.

Danny and Sam grab Tucker bu the shirt and drag him outside his door.

than whispers into Jenny's ears.

"XJ-9, i wan't you to fallow them, I wana do research on that ghost kid" Wakeman than performs a fake smile, as Jack and Maddie chatter about how hilarious it was that they wanted to kill Danny Phantom for years, only for it to be his son.

"Beats being in here" Said Jenny as she opens the doors, scan the area for Danny finds him and fallows.

* * *

**Afternoon of the 1st day till Invasion**

Kim Possible knocks on the door of Dib's house, and Gaz opens up.

Kim gets down to speak to her. "Hey there is a Mr. Dib living here?"

Gaz rises a brow, "DIB YOU HAVE SOME LOSER FRIENDS OF YOURS AT THE DOOR."

Gaz later walks away.

"Cute..." said Ron sarcastically

afterwards Dib runs from his room to the entrance in lightning speed.

"Hi there Kim Possible, I'm Dib" he said panting.

Kim and Ron look at him angrily.

"you're kidding" said Kim.

"Nope, it may seem odd, that Im not actually a government official, but uh it was the best way to make you guys come here as soon as possible, 2 others should be here soon" Dib brings the 2 in and looks outside for anyone suspicious before closing.

"So who are you, why am I here, and why am i not choking you right now?" asked Kim in a calm rage.

"Ok uhhh I'm Dib Paranormal investigator, well listen one of my classmates is an alien!" said Dib, as both Kim and Ron look at each other.

"You do realize, that recently aliens have been proven to exist" Said Ron.

"WHAT THEY WHERE, NOTHING EVER SHOWS UP IN THIS STINKING TOWN  
AGH WHATEVER MY CLASSMATE ZIM IS AN EVIL ALIEN AND HIS RACE IS COMING HERE TO WIPE US OUT!" yelled Dib.

Ron than Freaks out. "WHAT ALIENS AHHHHHHHH!" Ron and Rofus scream together.

"Because I figured this out, I had contacted as many heroes as I could under the guise that i was some top-government official,

Danny Phantom should show up here soon" Said Dib as someone knocks on the door.

"Speak of the devil" Dib than opens it, showing Danny, Tucker, and Sam at the door.

"Ok so uh whats going on..." Said Danny in his ghost form.

"As I just explained to Kim, ALIENS ARE COMING TO WIPE US OUT!" said Dib.

"1st ghosts now this" Danny said as he goes to see Kim.

"Mind giving me a better explanation?" asked Danny.

"Wow, Danny Phantom i herd how you saved the world using "Ghosts Powers", Ron's a big fan" said Kim, as Ron looks at Danny in awe.

"Anyway this Dib kid, wasn't actually with the Government, but was some kid claiming that aliens where coming, to wipe us out."

"They are!, Listen Zim my alien classmate had some weird TV phone conversation with his 2 leaders, some guy's named Purple and Red, they where gona invade in 2 days, and I needed to get the help i can, the government couldn't help at all so i came to you guys" said Dib as he accidentally stepped on the T.V remote.

A news report was shown in front of Zim's home, Ben 10, and his partner Rook where there.

"Attention Earth, um An alien race called the Irkens are coming here to invade and destroy us, they had apparently planted a spy on earth for said invasion/" said Ben as points to Zim's home with Gir poking his head through a window.

"We need you all to remain calm this isn't the 1st time aliens have tried to invade the earth,remember the Incursions we got through that, but with this we now know ahead of time" said Ben as he get's ready to walk to Zim's door.

"We will inform you if anything pursists" said Rook as he than follows Ben.

Everyone looks at Dib.

"That Zim's House! QUICK WE NEED TO GET GOING THERE"

Dib quickly ran outside and ran on the path to zim's house.

"And I thought Ghosts where the worse of my problems" said Danny.

"Well Mr. Phantom let's go see whats up" said Kim as they both fallowed Dib.

Sam, Tucker, and Ron all walked out of the door.

"Do you guy's feel like we're gona get abandoned soon?" said Tucker, as Sam and Ron looked at each other.

The 3 simply walked there way to Zim's house

Hiding on top of the rooftop was Jenny as she was using her satellite ear, to hear the whole thing.

"Wow things are getting kind of big?" she said as she began fallowing the group.

* * *

Almighty Tallest Red, and Almighty Tallest Purple, who on there ships heading towards earth direction.

"Hey did you see last nights episode of wheres my circuits?" asked Red.

"No, but don't spoil it, it's on my DVR" said Purple.

"Ricks dad dies" said Red as Purple gets agitated,

"WHY YOU SON OF A...!" said Purple as the screen shows Zim.

"ALMIGHTY TALLEST WE HAVE AN ISSUE, THE HUMANS THEY KNOW OF THE INVASION!" said Zim scared.

"WHAT HOW...YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU!" yelled Purple.

"No, no i swear" said Zim, as Red begins to grow well red.

"GOD DAMN IT ZIM!"" He shrieked.

ZIM YOU'RE SERVICES WILL NO LONGER BE NEEDED IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE I RECOMMEND LEAVING THE PLANET BEFORE WE GO AN NOT JUST CONUR IT, BUT AFTER WE TAKE THOSE RESOURCES WHERE DESTROYING IT HAHAHAHAH!" yelled Red in a fit of rage, as he hangs up on Zim.

"ALRIGHT IM MAD, COME ON STEP IT UP INTO HYPERDIRVE I WANA BLOW UP EARTH SOMETIME THIS MONTH" said Red, as Purple stayed Silent out of fear.

The Irken ships began to blast off into hyperspace in the direction of Earth

_**To be continued...**_

_Welp there it is /CO/ part 1 of the fanfic which started with the thread._

_anyway, i plan on doing a part 2, soon, and have a 5 member team to start with, than have another arc story, involving the recruitment of Rex_


	2. The Irken War Part 2

_**Heroes Unite**_

_**The Irken War Part 2**_

_**Night of the 1st Day Til Invasion**_

* * *

The Irkens a race of alien invaders, have figured out that Zim was actually blasted to a planet, what made this planet special to them was the fact that it's inhabited by Super Powered Beings.

Having the knowledge, the Irkens came up with the plan to weaponize these heroes, and use them to help take over the galaxy.

Ben 10, and Rook get to the front door of Zim's house.

"Remember Ben we must be cautious, we don't know what this Irken has ready" said Rook to Ben.

"Oh come on whats this guy gona do, that i can't do 10 times better" Said Ben as he transforms into Kickin Hawk. "Now let's see whats up"

Ben Knocks on the door. Gir opens up and looks at the two.

"What an odd-looking dog?" said Ben. Rook scans the animal. "My scanners indicate this is Irken tech" Said Rook, as the 2 see a a green blur speed straight through them.

"HAHA VICTORY IS MINE, BEN FOOOL!" yelled Zim as he jetpacks away from them with Gir.

Ben looks at Rook, "Rook call my grandpa tell him we found him, I'll go ahead and chase after him."

Ben as Kickin Hawk begins chase after the stream of smoke, as the news media and citizens watch. "Man i wish i had picked someone a lot faster" He exclaimed running.

Rook begins heading towards his Truck, as he see's Dib, Kim, Ron, Danny, and Danny's friends run up to the house.

Rook than recognizes them as Kim Possible, and Danny Phantom and runs up to them.

"AHH AN ALIEN!" screams Dib as he hides behind Kim.

"Wow Kim Possible, and Danny Phantom truly an honor" he said as he shakes both there hands.

"I have been following your examples for a while now, you guys are true heroes" he said continuing to shaking.

"Thanks Rook is it? I'v seen what you've done with Ben 10 your partner" said Kim.

"So Rook, you mind telling me whats going on?" asked Kim, as Rook turns around to see Ben still chasing Zim at a far distance.

"There is another Alien invasion coming" Said Rook, as he begins typing things on his scanner.

"HA I KNEW IT, AND NO ONE BELIEVED ME!" Said Dib as he begins dancing around.

"So what happens now?" asked Sam, as Rook looks at Danny and his friends.

"The plumbers are gona do a planetary evacuation and stay here and fight, unlike the incursions, we know of the invasion ahead of time, where using it for our advantage" said Rook.

"Almost forgot Ben wanted me to call his Grandfather Max." rook opens up the Proto-Truck and makes a call.

* * *

Back at Bellwood in the Rustbucket.

"Hello Rook is that you?" asked Max, as Rook appears on screen.

"Yes Majister Tennyson it's me we found the Irken, Ben is in hot pursuit" said Rook as Jake comes to see whats up.

"Whose that?" asked Rook. Max replied, "Some kid I found I was helping him get to a safe location so we can start the evacuation."

"Whoa hold up, I don't need any saving i'm just here till my grandpa wakes up" Said Jake annoyed.

"Wait a minute whats that behind you?" Jake see's Kim, and Danny talking to Dib.

"Whoa is that Kim Possible, and Danny Phantom!?" he said in excite.

"And Sam" said Sam.

"And Tucker" Said Tucker.

"And Ron!" said Ron, Rufus jumps to his shoulder and says, "and Rofus."

"Umm and Dib *cough*" said Dib all nervous.

"They where around the home, these people are heroes as well" said Rook. Max observes them.

"Good than take them along" said Max.

They all look at the screen in surprise.

"We have the right heroes, at the right time, any help would be good right about now" he said looking rather serious.

Kim went up to the monitor, "Of course will help" she says as Max turns off the screen.

"Um Mr. Tennyson, there's something in the road" said Jake, as they both see 3 of Ben's enemies, in the road.

Thunderpig, Zombozo, and TummyHead are all looting the empty streets with only few citizens trying to get to the evacuation centers.

Thunderpig tuns and see's the 2 in the window.

"Thunderpig's brothers will no longer be eaten alive!

THUNDER, THUNDER

THUNDERPIG!" Thundeprig yells as he runs toward the RV, Max quickly swerves the Rustbucket right, and brakes.

"Stay in here" said Max, as he gets up, pulls a big gun from a cabinet and heads outside.

With Max gone, Fu get's up on 2 legs.

"Alright kid, listen I know accepting help is a problem with you being the American Dragon and all, but if theirs some world wide invasion coming along, well we better fallow him and get out of here" said Fu Dog.

"Yeah but i'm the AMERICAN DRAGON, I know it needs to be secret, but i hate being treated like a baby, how much longer till Grandpa gets up" said Jake as he looks at grandpa Lao, than hears a slam on the Door.

Jake looks through the window to see the 3 villains ganging up on Max, as he tries to get up off the ground.

"Ok I know these powers are supposed to be secret, but i'm not gona let this Max dude die, I'm gona have to break some rules" said Jake, as Fu Dog looks at him a bit worried.

Jake slams the door open with his foot, and stands in front of Max.

"Jake get back in the Van" said Max as he holds his side.

"Sorry gramps, not today, DRAGON UP!" yelled Jake as he begins to transform into a Red Dragon.

"Alright you monster scum, prepare to tremble at the site of me Jake Long, **THE AMERICAN DRAGON"**

Zombozo, Thunderpig, and Tummyface look at each other.

"GET HIM!" yells Zombozo as the 3 go after them.

Max looks in awe as Jake headbutts, punches, flies, and breathes fire.

The 3 villains, than ran off as Jake lands on the floor, and turns back into a human.

"YEAH YOU PUNKS BETTER RUN, I DON'T WANA SEE YOUR GROSS FACES NEXT TIME I'M AROUND!" yells Jake as Fu Dog, and Jake's grandfather whose finally awake come out the RV.

"Fu, since this man knows our secret help him out" said Grandpa Lao Shi as Fu Dog gets up and helps Max, much to max's surprise.

"You mind explaining to me whats just happened?" asked Max, as the 3 look at him.

* * *

Back at Zim's neighborhood, Zim's jetpack finally runs out of fuel and he crashes into a tree.

Ben now human had finally caught up to Zim and, who is unconscious, Gir is simply standing there singing.

Ben picks up the unconscious alien.

"You're, you're difficult" he said panting, Rook's Proto-Truck finally catches up and lands.

The group come out, and they meet up.

"So Rook made some friends while i was running around" said Ben who continued panting.

Danny was extremely excited to see Ben, as he thought he was a big fan.

"OH MAN BEN TEN, I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN PLEASE SIGN MY GIRLFRIEND!" said Danny as he pushes Sam to Ben, holding a pen.

Kim and Ron, look at eachother than at Ben.

"So Whats the Sitch?" she asks, as Ben rises an eyebrow.

"Sitch?" he says confused. "Who are you?" asks Ben, as everyone looks at him in shock.

"You don't know who Kim Possible is?" asks Danny.

"No?... Should I" Ben says in confusion.

"She was a hero, way before you where Ben?" Rook said in shock as well.

"Oh she was?" Ben than looks at Danny whose taking pictures with his phone.

"And this?" asked Ben, "That's Danny Phantom, he saved the world like once" said Rook. Danny looks angrily at Rook who simply shrugs.

"And they?" asked Ben as he points to Dib, Sam, Tucker, and Ron.

"I believe they are there partners?" said Rook, as Ben takes a good look at them. While doing so rook grabs a small containment device and puts Gir, and Zim in it.

Dib goes up to Ben, and sticks out his palm expecting a hand shake.

"Hi there I am Dib, Paranormal Investigator I'm the one who discovered Zim is an alien, and the invasion"

Ben looks at the palm, than looks at Zim's unconscious body in the containment.

"Ok so why are they here?" asked Ben as he shakes Dibs hand but pays no mind to him.

"They are heroes, who happen to have shown up, your grandfather said, to have them help us" he said putting Zim in the Truck.

"Cool almost like a Super-Hero team" said Ben with a smile.

"Don't push it" says Kim.

* * *

Jenny is at Zim's house she looks at the scientist in Hazard suits scanning and collecting samples found around the house.

"I can't believe I lost his trail, Mom's gona be really mad" she said, looking at scientist pull out robotic scrap, strange organic materials, and 2 robotic parents.

"But wow, an alien invasion I guess it isn't the 1st" She said crossing her hands, and leaning on a news truck.

"Maybe i should help, but how" she thinks about it, and than gets a lock on Danny's trail. "Ahaha!" she said pointing at the Proto-Truck, which just passed Zims house, turned into a plane, and flew off.

Jenny than turns her hair into rockets and fallows.

* * *

The Irken ships are almost close to earth in only a matter of hours.

Red, and Purple are sitting on there chairs looking at the stars as the 2 converse about whats, what.

"I swear if this planet turns out to be better than us I'm blaming you and Zim" said Red to Purple.

"Hey shut up, it was your idea, I told you this plan will not work, and If it does guess whose in trouble...US" said Purple as he see's Earth not too far from the distance.

"Look if nothing works out, will blow up the planet, it's not in our radar, no one will notice" says Red as the ships come close by.

* * *

**Night of Day 1, Invasion starts sometime ****tomorrow**

Max Tennyson took Jake, his Dog, and his Grandfather Lao to the plumber base shocked to hear what he has been told.

"So let me get this straight you guys are guardians to the magical creatures of America" said Max as the 3 nodded.

"Like Leprechauns, and Ogres?" the 3 nodded again.

"And you can transform into a dragon at will?"

"What part of yes, wasn't English" said Jake.

"Sorry it's a lot to take in, I knew Magic and such existed, but when there are actually One eyes giants, and Sea dragons walking around and you never noticed it's a big deal" Said Max.

"Why not tell the world, I mean Aliens became public knowledge and people accepted that" Max looked at Lao Shi.

"Yes, and now we're a target to every alien race out there, not only that these aliens are almost like normal citizens, If someone where to capture some random alien, what're they gona do with it, if someone captures a Gnome however...they can unlock it's magic and use to to concur cities!" said Lao Shi, as Max looks at the road, He see's Rook's Proto-Truck fly by, with a robot girl chasing afterwards.

"Looks like Ben's home we're gona have to go and see what's up" said Max as he enters one of the Plumbers secret entrances.

* * *

Inside the base once everyone got out of the truck Jenny showed up and introduced herself, explaining to Danny that she was stalking him.

"Great that's not creepy" Danny says sarcastically, Sam looks at her in a bit of jealousy, Tucker simply looks at her while drooling a bit.

"Ok so this is one big party" Says Ben as he notices there are a lot of teen superheroes in his presence.

He soon see's the Rustbucket park next to the Proto-Truck.

Max comes out with Jake and his grandfather.

"You guys made it" said Max as he walks to Rook, who shows him the small containment cube, holding Zim.

"Yep Irkin, the second most advanced invaders in the galaxy" said Max as he grabs the Cube, and gives it to a plumber solder.

"Take him to interrogation" he says as he see's the other teens with him.

"What a crowd" says Jake, as he goes up to them.

He than asks for Ben autograph, which Ben gives.

"Grandpa, let me introduce you to Kim Possible, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom and there friends they're the heroes you told Rook to recruit" said Ben as he looks at Max.

"Thats great, here i wan't you guys to meet Jake Long, and his Grandfather" said Max

"Excuse me Mr. Tennsyon" Says Kim as she walks up to Max.

"I can't believe earth is being invaded again, but um what exactly are we supposed to do" she says, as Max looks at her than the rest of the kids.

"You've helped the best you've can, but i think it's time for you guys to go, we'll handle the Irkens the best we can, you guys should escape with your family"

Grandpa than gets on one knee, as he holds his rib still in damage from the fight with the supervillains. "Grandpa are you ok" said Ben going to him.

"Some Pig man and his goons attacked us i tried to save him the best I can" Said Jake as he and Ben help Max up, and seats him in a bench not to far off from the parking spot.

"Oh No grandpa, I'm not leaving, when earths in danger i'm here that's my job" said Ben, as the others look at Max.

"Well I can't I have to get home, before my parents worry," says Danny as he prepares to fly off.

"And i need to go see my mom before she freaks out" says Jenny.

Sam and Tucker, Look at each other and decide to stay, despite Tuckers cowering a bit.

Sam crosses her hand and looks at Danny Angrily.

"What?" says Danny.

Kim goes up to Max, "Listen i'm here and i'm gona help right Ron" She says looking at Ron whose reluctant to smile.

"Rr-rright" says Ron.

Kim than looks at both Danny and Jenny. "I expected better from you heroes" said Kim in a disappointed tone.

"A hero is supposed to be willing to fight the dangers heading to civilians no matter what the threat" she says looking at Jenny.

"Did you quit when the Mad-Hammer bro's tried to flood your town, NO" she says as Jenny looks down disappointed.

"And you Danny, when Amity Park got sucked in the Ghost Zone did, you give up in stopping Priarah Dark, NO!" she says as Danny looks at her somewhat surprised.

"You're right" Jenny goes to grandpa Max, and helps him up.

"My parents are gona kill me" says Danny who also Lands, Sam and Tucker smile at Danny.

The Long family get in huddle.

"Jake I think you should help" says Grandpa Lao Shi.

"What why, those are aliens not garden gnomes not my jurisdiction" replied Jake.

"Your job is to protect the mystical creatures of the planet, and if aliens do come and destroy it, guess who also get's destroyed" said Grandpa Lao.

"The mystical creatures" Said Jake, sarcastically.

They turn around, and Fu dog get's on 2 legs.

Jake than transforms into the American Dragon.

"I'm here to help" he says as he goes up to Max, who along with him where Kim, Jenny, Ben, Danny and now him.

The 4 looked at him in awe.

"So you where the one making headlines on the paper" said Rook.

"What can i say I love the attention" said Jake.

Max get's up, "Alright guys we better come up with a plan, i'm gona go speak with the guestm Meet me at the interrogation room" said Max as he walks to an elevator.

The 5 heroes look at each other than at there friends.

"Alright you guys this is a serious mission, We need you stay here and help the plumbers the best you can" said Kim, as they all nodded, except for Grandpa Lao, and Fu Dog.

"Sorry but i'm heading home, my family need me"

Lao than transforms into a dragon, grabs Fu Dog and flies off, leaving everyone awed.

Sam, Tucker, Ron, and Rufus follow some plumbers who showed up to escort them to an area to assist

Dib fallows the 5.

* * *

**End of the first day few hours till invasion**

In the interrogation room, Zim is sitting with a chair Gir, on the floor biting on the table.

The plumber guards look at him with there guns ready.

The door opens up with Max, Dib, and Magister Patelliday.

"Alright Mr. Zim we can do this the hard way, or the easy way" says Patelliday.

"Than go as hard as you wan't i'm not spilling" says Zim as he makes no eye contact.

Dib gets on the table ready to yell.

"HA IT ONLY TOOK ME FOREVER BUT I FINALLY HAVE YOU!

YOU THOUGHT YOU WON, WILL GUESS WHAT I DID, I FINALLY SHOWED THE WORLD THE TRUTH, I AM FINALLY THE WINNER HERE!" yelled Dib in happiness, as Max and Patelliday look at him in annoyance.

Dib gets kicked out of the room and is slammed towards a wall.

The five heroes simply sit, in there chairs in the room with the windows making it unable for Zim to see whose watching.

"So anyone here like any good movies?" asked Jenny as she tries to break the Ice.

" Ugh this is dumb, we should go ahead and attack now, before they invade, you plumber guys deal with aliens all the time, we can get to there ships destroy it and get home before supper" says Jake, as Kim begins to think.

"Actually Jake you may be onto something" Kim get's up and points to a map of the solar system around earth. "When the Irkens get near by, perhaps we can use that time they take getting here to our advantage, we get a ship big enough to hold us, send it into the armada, and than take it out from the inside"

Everyone but Ben payed attention.

"And than we use the mother ship to send the smaller ships packing" says Kim, as everyone looks at her impressed,all but Ben who simply lays on his hand.

"Great than we have a plan" says Danny, as he gets up.

"From this point on where **Heroes United **a rag tag team of young heroes ready to make a difference in this cruel world" said Danny posing, as Kim, and Jenny giggle, Ben still not impressed.

"That names so lame, how about Teen titans" said Jake as everyone laughs at him.

_"Who does this Kim Possible think she is, if anyone should lead this team it's me, alien invasions are up my alley" _thought Ben, as Max, and Patelliday walk in.

"It only took us a few seconds of tickling his foot, to get him to spill everything" said Max, "Do we have a plan or what?" he asked.

"Actually we do " said Jenny, as she presents Kim, and than everyone looks as Kim explains her plan again.

* * *

**Morning of the second day**

**INVASION DAY**

The Irkens have reaches the orbit of the Earth's Moon.

"Welp we made it, and look nothing has attacked us so far" says Red to Purple.

"Yeah nothing yet, let's just call Zim and get this over with."

The 2 make a video call, but as the video opens up they see men In yellow hazard suits going through Zim's lab.

They all notice the 2 on screen and gasp.

One of them calls someone on there watch, "Plumber HQ, we believe there here" he says as the 2 tall Irkens quickly turn off the screen.

"ZIMMMMMMMMMMMM!" they both yelled.

The Irken ships have reached Earth Atmosphere, invasion time is only hours away.

_**To be continued...**_

_alright Part 2, is done _

_Now I'm gona start Part 3 tomorrow, and end the Irken Arc,_

_Fromt thatt point on this series will continued until i reached the end, and I hopefully don't give up on it._

_As a side note, i decided Rex, will appear in the last arc_

_To be continued..._


	3. The Irken War Part 3

_**Heroes United**_

_**The Irken War Part 3**_

_**INVASION DAY**_

* * *

With the invasion only hours away, our 5 heroes by a chance of fate, had all crossed paths.

All had met up in the plumber HQ, in an attempt to discuss a plan to stop the Irken's from taking over or worse annihilating planet Earth.

Zim now a plumber criminal is taken into the plumbers prison cell and is put in a cell with Gir.

The prison areas where empty as the plumbers had evacuated all the villains, all that where left where Gir and Zim.

Dib feeling victorious swagged his way to Zim's cell getting ready to brag.

"Hello Zim" said Dib with a smug look on his face.

"Hello Dib" said Zim in a small voice of rage, Gir simply waved.

"How does it feel Zim, to know that all these years i finally showed the world who you truly where, an Alien out to get us" bragged Dib, with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and a big proud smile. "HAHAHA" laughed Zim, as Dib looks confused.

"I't does not matter, the Irken invaders are already here, and we're ready to attack earth" said Zim as he continued laughing. "YAY DOOOOOM" said Gir as he jumps up and down.

Dib soon had a realization that Zim was right, even though he had finally revealed Zim to the public, i't didn't matter when everything on the planet was gona be destroyed.

"Oh dang it, you're right!" he said as he get's on his knees.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" yelled Dib, as everyone in the area looks at him. "What a weirdo" said 2 plumber guards as they push a flamingo from zim's house in a cart.

In the main area of the Plumber lair, the 5 heroes converse with one another waiting for orders from Max.

Kim was wearing her white and blue powersuit, sent to her in one of Wade's crazy ways,

Jenny was talking to her mother Nora through a video call from her hand, Danny talked to his parents through the same call.

Ben and Jake found each other to be really cool, and they both bragged about one another.

Sam, and Tucker where helping Blukic and Driba, repairing the computers, Ron was simply watching them as he had no idea what to do.

Driba jumps out from the broken PC.

"Thanks for the help Tucker, that PDA of your's sure figured out our problem right quick" he said, Blukic also pops out.

"Funny how a simple human, turned a device like a PDA into practically a supercomputer" he said impressed.

"Why thank you, I't was nothing more but simple wiring" said Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes.

Ron looks to see Rook doing work on his Proto-tool on a workbench and decided to do small talk.

"So um Rook cool tool you have there" said Ron, as Rook smiles. "Yes my Proto-Tool was always a force to be recon with" he said as he picks it up.

"It can grapple, shoot, and electrocute basically anything," he said as he connects it to his shoulder.

"Wow, Me and Kim, we don't have anything like that. I mean she has some neat gadgets but I usually walk around with nothing" said Ron.

"Not even a grapple hook?" asks Rook as Ron shakes his head and speaks sheepishly, "Nah, I usually…..lose my pants because if it."

"We all have that moment, don't fret" said Rook as Ron smiles with some enthusiasm. "Whose your rat friend?" asked Rook.

"Oh this, this is Rufus, my best bud" said Ron as he hi-fives Rufus with his thumb.

"I had no idea rodents could be best buds with anyone." said Rook surprised. "You'd be surprise who the Ron-man can be friends with" said Ron, as he pats Rook's back.

* * *

Max enters the room in crutches, as other Plumber soldiers also come in.

"Alright guys it's almost go time" he says as he points to a computer screen showcasing the atmosphere right out of earth.

"The Irkens are attacking in 3 hours, so we need to get this done pronto," he said as everyone was paying attention. "Kim gave an excellent plan, we strike before they Invade."  
"According to the interrogation with the Irken, their weak spot is the mother ship, If we can get control of that we can tell the other Irken ships to retreat" said Magister Patelliday.

"I know it may seem strange that we're using these five teenagers as weapons gentlemen, but right now there our best hope" said Max as everyone looks at the five young heroes.

Each of them stood up.

"From this moment on, you five are a team, and like a team i expect you guys to work together, trust each other, and work as friends, so it'd be wise to get to know one another."

The five looked at each other.

"Furthermore I'm putting you in charge of this operation" said Max as he goes to Kim and giver a plumber badge. "Use it to contact me if anything goes awry" said Max, as Ben looks at Max disappointed.

Ben goes to Max annoyed. "Grandpa, why is she in charge? I'm your flesh and blood, vouch for me" said Ben, as Max grabs his shoulder.

"Ben don't let pride get against you. Kim served a better leader, she knows how to lead a team, and she's prepared for anything." Said Max as he smiled at Ben.

"Alright Plumbers let's do this" said Max as he struck a pose.

Back downstairs in the Holding Cell, Dib was still rolling around screaming. Zim, behind the glass, only watches with no facial expression, the rest of the plumbers don't pay much mind either.

Everyone looks at the elevator, and claps as they see the five heroes walking through, with Rook, and the Plumber soldiers behind them.

Dib than looks at Zim who is shocked.

"On second thought Zim, I think we have this" said Dib as he smirks again, "GO TEAM!" he yells, as Zim looks on in anger.

the five reach the lot, where Rook's Proto-Truck is at.

"Good luck you five. You're gonna need it" said Max, as the 5 heroes entered the Truck with Rook driving.

The truck then flies off into space, with a few other plumber ships following.

* * *

Red and Purple are walking through the areas of their Mothership holding there Irken Armies.

"See I told you purple everything is gonna work out fine" said Red as he waves to his minions.

"I guess i overreacted, huh? It looks like we have this planet in the bag" said Purple as he too waves.

"We have only about 2- and a half hours until invasion" said Purple, as the 2 look at videos they found from the planet.

"Wow this Earth is disgusting, they should be thrilled that we wana get rid of this pig's sty" said Red.

Red then notices the plumber ships in the atmosphere, and also notices the Proto-Truck headed in there direction.

"Well, well looks like we have company…" says Red as he then turns to the army." Alright I want every soldier, guard, invader, assassin, taxidermist...I don't care who doing perimeters around the ship, I WANT THOSE HUMANS HERE ALIVE!" yelled Red, as half the army scattered to the exits.

"Hey Red, we better skedaddle up to the main computer room, and start prepping for the invasion" said Purple.

"Right" said Red, as they both leave.

The Proto-Truck had managed to fly close enough into the Mothership, the other plumber ships stayed close to the atmosphere, ready to attack any Irken ship headed their way.

"So that's what an Irken ships looks like, these guys are into purple too much" said Jenny, as everyone looked on a bit worried.

"Oh come on guys, we've dealt with situations just as bad. It can't be that hard," said Jenny as everyone looks at her.

"I think the only one here qualified to be an Alien Invasion expert is Ben," said Danny, as Ben smiled.

"Well, duh, of course I should be the leader" said Ben, as Kim looks at him disappointed.

"Sorry Ben, your grandfather specifically put me in charge of everything" said Kim, as Rook looks at Ben on his mirror, and nods yes.

Ben crosses his arms in anger. "Oh come on! Aliens are my element, and I can deal with it better than any of you guys can" said Ben as everyone looks at Ben, then at Kim.

"Well, sorry that your grandfather, who by the way, is a smart man, chose to have the oldest, and most responsible of this group deal with this problem" said Kim, as everyone looks at Kim, then Ben.

Ben simply grinds his teeth in frustration.

The Proto-Truck lands inside the ships docking bay, the 6 of them notice the entire ship is surrounded by Irken soldiers with laser guns.

"Alright, it's hero time!" yells Ben as he slams the Omnitrix jumps out of the truck and transforms into Humongusaur.

The others jumped out and followed.

"Rook we need you to go back to the others help them in case something goes wrong" said Kim, as Rook nods and leaves.

Ben was charging through the piles of Irken soldiers kicking, and slamming with his fist.

"Alright time it's time dragon up!" said Jake, as he transforms into a dragon, and then flies will breathing fire onto the Irken Soldiers.

Kim was kicking, and punching the soldiers, and was catching blasts with her supersuit.

Danny was using his ghost blasts on the enemies, as well as phasing through their attacks.

Jenny was hammering, and kicking, and blasting her way through the crowds of Irkens, who all started to run way.

After awhile they had become exhausted, and the five come close together in a circle, as more and more Irkens enter the area, surrounding them. The Irkens are armed and ready to shoot and then suddenly, a huge screen comes on.

"Hello is this thing on, hi it's me Almighty Tallest Purple" said Purple as the five look in anger.

"Heh, how funny is it that you fools actually believed you can stop The Irkens" said Purple as he and Red both started laughing.

"Guy's stand back" said Danny, "I have a plan, and I recommend covering your ears."

the 4 of them all got behind Danny, who deeply inhales.

The Irkens and the Tallest look at him in confusion.

_**"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Danny uses his ghostly howl on the hordes of Irkens, literally knocking each and every single one out.

The 2 tallest look in shock, as the howl broke the screen, and shut off the transmission.

Red and Purple look at each other somewhat frightened,

"I told you this was a bad IDEA!" yelled Purple at Red.

"I knew this planet had something sketchy, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" he continued complaining.

Red was getting paranoid and worried.

"Ok Red, it's nothing" as he spoke to himself Red, still freaking out.

"Not a problem Purple, we just need to get rid of these kids" said Red as he presses a button on his computer.

"For whoever destroys those 5 teenagers going through our hall, will get a life time supply of donuts!" said Red in the microphone, Purple simply facepalmed.

* * *

The 5 Heroes dash through the Irken hallways, trying to find the Irken Control Room.

Jenny turned her hands into a seat of some sort for Kim, as she couldn't go as fast as them.

Ben as XLR8, was going ahead of them by accident,

"Yo Ben! Slow down will yah" said Jake.

"Sorry, going fast is what XLR8 is all about" said Ben, as he charges ahead.

Ben's watch immediately timed out, and Ben tripped and rolls into a group of Irken soldiers, whom he than wiped out like a bowling ball.

Ben was rubbing his head in pain. "Ow..." he said as the rest of the team come by.

Kim jumps off Jenny's seat, and hits Ben on his head. "Ow Hey what was that for?!" demanded Ben.

"For not sticking with us, your grandpa said we have to work as a team, and you aren't really being a team player" said Kim.

"Excuse me Miss Bossy Britches!" yells Ben. But before an argument could start, a laser passes Ben's head, and almost hits the team.

"Uh oh" said Danny as they get closer.

"Alright I'm gona fix it" Said Ben as he hit's his watch.

Ben's Body becomes really sleek, his eyes turn bug big, and his skin green, and he grows antennas.

Ben had become an Irken, specifically an almighty tallest.

"Whoa new alien" said Ben, as his voice sounds almost alien insect like. "An Irken too, i wonder what I can do" said Ben as he soon notices, the smaller Irken soldiers bowing to him.

Everyone was awed to see that Ben's new alien is making their job a lot more simpler. Kim watched in amazement.

"It looks like the small Irkens, worship tall Irkens" said Kim, as Ben looks at her feeling bad he had not fallowed orders.

"Alright, you puny simpletons, take me to your leader.' said Ben.

* * *

"Seems awfully quiet now" Said Purple as he and Red hid behind their Computers.

"See what did i tell you?" said Red a he got up.

*BOOM*

The almighty tallest's door was blown off.

Red and Purple look in surprise as the 5 heroes show up, ready to fight.

"It's the Humans!" yells Red, the 5 of them get ready to fight.

Ben's watched had timed out.

"Drat, I hate this darn thing" Ben said as he slams the watch a couple of times.

"Did you try twisting it a bit" said Danny.

Ben slams it again, and he was able to turn into Upgrade.

"Ah much better" said Ben, as he get's back to pose.

"So those stories of the Omnitrix are true" said Purple as he presses a button on his computer.

"It would make a great trophy" Said Red as he also presses a button on his computer.

The computer than opens up revealing robotic tentacles, said tentacles grab both Red and Purple and takes them away.

Than a Giant robots crashes from the Ground.

Purple and Red are sitting inside a big Purple robot, with fours robotic tentacle arms.

"We call it the 'Irken doom-Bot 6000'" said Red as he presses a series of buttons.

"Don't care, yo, it's going down" said Jake as he flies to the robot, only to get knocked back by a force field.

"Heheh, you're dumb" said Purple as the robot begins shooting lazers from there tentacles.

"Alright team split up" yelled Kim, as the 5 of them run off into separate directions.

Danny and Jake fly around in circles attempting to confused the Machine.

Danny shoots his blasts at it, but with the force field surrounding It they don't have much luck.

"Unless we can figure out how to get through that shield, we're not gonna get anywhere" said Danny.

Kim scans the area, and notices that when Jake breathes Fire, and Danny blasts energy that they dent it by a bit.

Jenny, using her blasters, are also only doing small dent's to the shield.

Ben as Upgrade went to Kim.

"Kim listen, I'm sorry for acting like a big jerk, and grandpa was right, you do make a better leader" said Ben, as Kim looks at him. "Now's not the time BEN!" she says as she catches the robots energy blasts using her suit and throwing them back.

"But Ben, do you notice that the shield gets weaker the stronger the projectile hitting it" she says to Ben.

Ben looks and does notice.

"Hey you're right, good eye, whats the plan "leader" says Ben as Kim looks at Ben,than Jenny, than Danny, than Jake, than her supersuit energy catching hand.

Kim looks at Ben,"I got it!"

"Guy's if we all focus one big attack on it, the shield will disappear, I want you all to send a energy like blast at my hand. Ben I want you to upgrade Jenny, that way her attacks can be stronger, than once the shield is gone, Ben can go ahead and take control of the robot" said Kim, as Ben nods, and Jenny worries a bit.

_"WHAT!?"_ thought Jenny.

Ben as upgrade begins upgrading Jenny who is freaking out, much to Ben's confusion.

"EWWWWWWWW IT'S GROSS" she yelled as Ben finally has full control of her.

He turns her hand into a blaster, and fires at Kim's supersuit hand,

Danny blasts his ghost energy blasts at it.

Jake throws some Fireballs at it.

The 2 tallest still sitting on the machine look at them and wonder what's going.

"What in Glorfin's name are they doing?" said Red, "How should i know? Let's sit around instead of killing them now, and see what happens" said Purple and they did just that.

Kim now having a full ball of energy in her supersuit scoop hand is ready to shoot said ball at the machine.

"Time to push you guys back" she says as she throws the Ball of Energy into the forcefield breaking it.

"Now Ben!" yells Danny, as Ben jumps from Jenny and onto the robot, and begins upgrades it. Jenny pants feeling relieved that Ben stopped controlling her.

Ben malfunctions the machine, and ejects both Red and Purple out of the robot.

He then stops taking control, and turns back into Ben, he then apologizes to Jenny who's still somewhat traumatized.

The five then surround the two leaders, and stare at them angrily.

"Heheh...hey guys, how about that weather?" asks Purple.

Jake grabs Purple by the sleeve.

"Alright and listen Green, I want you to tell your little pals to go home, and never come back" says Jake, as Purple nodded terrorized.

Purple presses an intercom, and speaks to the rest of the Irkens.

"Attention, hello, um *cough* Listen up, my army, I want you all to draw back, uhh, yeah, this planet is useless and we don't need it"

Outside of the mothership all the Irken warships had flown away from earth, all but the mothership, but the ships in said mothership were also leaving.

* * *

**A few Hours later...**

The Mothership that belong to Purple and Red had safely landed, in a vacant field, not to far from Bellwood.

The Plumbers were going through the spaceship, taking pictures and researching.

Almighty Tallest Red and Purple are being cuffed by the Plumbers.

"I heard you two, have history, with Zim, which is good; he needs company in his cell" said Max, as Red raises an eyebrow.

"Really?..." he said as they're both taken away.

Danny is with his family, hugging and then goes and gives Sam a kiss, as tucker watches awkwardly.

Jenny is talking with her mother, Brad and Tucker are there.

Jake is hugging his grandfather, family, and his two friends

Kim hugs her family and also kisses Ron,

Max goes up to his grandson. "good job out there Ben, I hope you guys got along well?" he said smiling.

Kim went up to Ben and stuck out her hand.

"We did good" she says, Ben then shakes.

"Yeah, we kind of did" he says, Max looks knowing something happened, but decided not to ask.

At the Plumber base, The 5 of them were asked to stay in the meeting room for a bit, as someone wanted to meet them.

"Whose this unknown stranger?" asked Kim.

"I don't know he's pretty big it seems" said Max as the door opens.

It was the President of the united states.

"Hey there friends" he said in a Bill Clinton accent.

He entered the room, but was wearing a bag over his head

Everyone looked kind of shocked.

"Before we began business" He said as he whispers in the ears of one of his agents.

"Find this Dib Kid, and give him whatever he wants, and tell him i'm sorry"

The president than sit's down on the master chair.

"Listen children. While I was being evacuated during the Irkan invasion, I heard that five teen superheroes had somehow saved the day."

The president looked at the five heroes, who had a hard problem adjusting to the presidents face, not being shown.

"And then, when I heard you won, man was I ecstatic" The President then drops a folder entitled The Hero Unite Project.

"Ben, Jenny, Kim, Danny, you've been public knowledge for awhile now"

"And Jake, people high up in the government, higher than the Plumbers, have known about magical creatures for years" said the President

Jake looks surprised.

"I'm part troll in my Father's side" he said.

"I brought you all here, because after watching an episode of Young Justice on the tellie during evacuation i realized: we need a team of young heroes out there saving our skins."

The 5 of them look at each other in confusion.

"I want you 5 to form a government backed, yet independent super-hero team" the president said as the 5 of them huddled up.

"So whats going to happen now?" asks Jenny.

"We can sure help a lot of people working together" said Danny.

" Yeah, but what about the time? How will it work? We all live hours apart" said Ben.

"We can find a way, I know some magic shortcuts" said Jake.

Everyone looks at Kim, expecting an answer.

"Gimme a second to think" said Kim as she begins closing her eyes for a split second.

She thought about how she enjoyed hanging out with these guys, and how much easier it would be for her and the world, If she had more people working with her. She stood up from her chair with enthusiasm.  
"Let's do it."

"We have come to the conclusion, that we will form this hero team, under the condition you find a way for us to get around fast enough."

Kim sticks out her hand, and the President happily shakes it.

"You got a deal" he said filling out a check.

"What would you like to be called?" he asked as they all look at each other, reminded of a name Danny came up wit

_**"Heroes United"**_

* * *

_**End of the Irken War Arc...**_

_Wow /CO/ this was fun, it really was i enjoyed writing this_

_Anyway i'm gona relax from it now, and think up of a new arc_

_I will do a One-Shot story next however_

_Thanks for Reading!_


	4. Skulker

_**Heroes United**_

_**Skulker**_

* * *

The Ghost Zone, you may know it as the home where the ghosts are.

In reality it's another dimension, a home where spectral like creatures live out there days.

Some of these Spectrals actually are ghosts however.

One of these ghosts was Skulker, he was an A-Grade Hunter, who loved the sport nothing more.

However hunting had sort of dumbed down after he had helped Danny save the world from a meteor.

He was sitting on a floating asteroid waiting for a big hunt to come.

"I haven't had a challenge for weeks" he said Skulking on said meteor.

"What happened to me, I used to go and hunt some of the most powerful beasts in existence" he said as he looks around.

Skulker see's 2 ghosts talking to each other on an asteroid, and over heard there chatter.

"So Danny Phantom, you know the halfa, had apparently joined some group of heroes" says one ghost to another.

"Heroes huh?" Skulker continues overhearing.

"Yeah and one of them is Ben 10!" the other says, as Skulker's face changed from boredom to interest.

_"Ben 10, I've herd of him"_ Skullker thought as he jumps to the meteor where the 2 ghosts where conversing, and grabs one of them by the neck.

"Tell me what you know!" he demanded.

The ghost out of fear told him.

Skulker drops the ghost and grins.

"Excellent, he says in joy" as he begins typing on the PDA stuck on his arm.

He looks up Ben 10, and see's that he may be a difficult catch. "This can't be too problematic" he says as he turns on his Jetpack and flies off the meteor.

"I just need an extra weapon"

* * *

It's been a week after the Irkens failed attempt to concur earth.

People had return to there homes and such.

The 5 heroes whom had saved the world, where all still at the plumbers base, as at the moment they weren't allowed to leave.

The President whose name no one knows, and whose face has never been seen had been figuring out ways to get the team to meet together when they where needed, with little luck.

The 5 of them had there heads laying on the table, sleeping with there arms crossed on the chair, waiting for something to happen.

"Ugh Grandpa, when we all agreed to create a superhero team, I only said yes cause i thought it would be cool, but I'm bored when do we do some real super-heroing" asked Ben, as Max looks at him still in crutches. "Hey I never agreed to any superhero team up you did" said Max smiling.

"If I knew finding a way for us to get around would be this long, I would have never said yes" said Kim, as she presses buttons on her Kimmunicator.

The President walks up to the five.

"Sorry kids, finding a way to get you guys around is a lot more difficult than we thought" he said.

"Looks like where gona have to cancel..."

"WAITTTT!" yells one of the Plumbers.

Everyone looks at said Plumber.

"Through our research we discovered the Irken warship has Teleportation technology, literally able to take you guy wherever you wan't" he said as the Present crosses his hand.

"Yo how are even gona know what to do" said Jake as everyone looks back at the Plumber.

"We have three Irkens in captivity" he said as Max and The President nods.

* * *

**_Down in the prison cells_**

"My Tallest, My Tallest, Hey My Tallest" said Zim to the 2 Tallest.

"Zim will you shut up!" said Red in a rage, "Why couldn't they just kill me."

"Hey look guys company" said Purple as the 3 see Max, and The President heading there way.

"Why does that man have a bag on his head?" asked Res, as the three shrugged.

"Alright listen up, we wan't one of you 3 to come help us out on your ship" said Max, as the 3 paused and laughed.

"Why would we want to help you" said Red.

"Because if you do not cooperate, I assure you I will use all my power to make sure you 3 are in a cell with Stinky the Blob" said The President, as he points to a cell that has a grotesque green slime oozing around.

Purple gulped, "alright you win Zim, go help them out" said Red as he rests on his bed with a magazine, and Purple simply throws a ball at the wall and catches it, than repeats.

* * *

_**The Xiaolin Temple**_

The Xiaolin Monks are an ancient clan of warriors whose sole purpose is to capture, contain, and protect the Shen Gong Wu, ancient artifacts that can cause world ending disasters.

Each Shen Gong Wu is protected within a temple, where they are safe.

Of course the Monks never expected a translucent and tangible ghost to come by either.

Skulker phases through the floor to the area where the Shen Gong Wu are all stored, He opens a drawer and finds The Sword of the Storms.

"HAHA I have it" Skulker than looks behind to see Jack Spicer enemy of the monks going through the drawers as well.

Both noticed each other, and Jake does a surprised screech.

He than get's back into character, "We never saw each other" he said as he uses his Helicopter bookbag to fly out.

Skulkers simply phased through the wall again.

* * *

_**The Irken Warship Now Base of Operations**_

Using Zim the Plumbers where able to get the Mothership running, as well as taught them how to use the teleportation technology.

"So you see you press the button here, step into the teleporter and and than well you teleport" said Zim, as he than shows them the Teleportation button devices.

"With these devices you can be able to teleport into the ship at any time, just press the button and presto" said Zim, as the plumbers put him in cuffs again, and take him away.

The heroes look in awe, as the ship which almost destroyed there planet, was now there new base.

"Well it could use some redecorating" said Danny, as he looks at the technology.

"Simply call away, I'll have my boys fix things up for you" said The President as he was leaving.

Rook had entered the ship to speak to Ben.

"Oh hey there Rook" said Ben as he goes up to speak with him.

"Ben, I't may seem your new team is more fit to be your partner than I" said Rook kind of disappointed.

"Truth be told, I was speaking to the friends of these heroes, they all feel the same way" said Rook, as Ben bro bumps his chest.

"Oh come on Rook, you and me will always be partner, this is something to do to make the big threats easier" said Ben as he looks at the rest of the team as they all look through the Irken tech to see what could be used.

"Very well, I hope to speak with you soon" said Rook as he left, through the entrance.

* * *

Outside of the ship Jake Long's 2 best friends Spud, and Trixie where talking with Jake about the whole ordeal.

"Whoa dude you're in a superhero team that is wicked" said Spud as he fistbumps Jake. "It's kind of weird, seeing as you're the only member that has to be secret" said Trixie as Jake scratches his head.

"Well sure, I have to be in like Dragon form almost most of the time, and i have to tell the media i'm an alien" said Jake as he continued scratching.

"But it's so worth it, I get to work with BEN 10, and KIM POSSIBLE, and JENNY, and DANNY PHANTOM" said Jake as he continues fistpumping the air.

"Can I get a holla" said Jake as he gets a high five from Spud.

"Dude do you think you can get me Kim Strabapples phone number" said Spud.

"It's Possible, and No i think she's taken" said Jake, as Spud looks rather disappointed, "Oh."

"Well consider us in to yo little club, because we gona help the best we can" said Trixie as Rook comes out of the ships entrance.

"AHHH AN ALIEN" said Spud as he runs away from the three.

"Yes, I would as well like to be an Allie" said Rook talking to Jake.

"And don't forget the Ron Man" said Ron as he was running through the field to them.

Sam and Tucker also came walking bye to check the place out.

"Oh no, whatever's going on we wan't in, We've helped Danny in every situation, he needs us" said Tucker as Sam nods.

"Whoa, Whoa guys chill" said Jake.

"I'll bring something up with Kim she's sort of leading this thing, it's up to her" said Jake.

The President comes back up a golf cart.

"Hey kids, did you figure out how you wanted it to look?" he asked as Kim comes out of the ship.

"As a matter of fact we did" she said.

"Hey I didn't" said Jake waving his hands.

* * *

After only a few hours the inside of the ship had changed from evil looking purple, to mechanical silver, and white.

The place had a room for communicating, with a giant monitor screen modeled after the kimmunicator.

A Ghost lab and Portal was built, just in case.

a living room, and kitchen was built.

A training hall

A lab was created for science based purposes, as was a room for magic related creations.

Each member was given there own personal rooms, just in case they had to stay the night.

Extra rooms where made just in case.

Everyone awed at how good the Presidents men did.

The President climbed down a ladder wearing work clothes, with a utility built.

He still had the Bag.

"Im glad you guys liked it, oh and here" The President gave Jenny a Box that had the Presidents seal on them.

"There the Portal devices, I had the boys in the lab cook some up, there are over 14 in there so try not to break them they where a fortune" said The President as he walked out with the other workers fallowing him in a straight line.

Kim had entered the Communication Room.

Wade had appeared on the screen, "Hey there surprised to see me" he says as Kim jumps a bit.

"Wow wade, you're in on this too?" she asks as Wade smiles.

"Yep, I designed this room, It should allow you to get alerts for any big threats, Here i have something for you" said Wade as he presses buttons on his keyboard.

The printer not to far from the screen began printing out paper.

Kim picks it up and see's there a list of villains, the other heroes have encountered.

"Technus, Himcules, Hex, Medusa?" said Kim in confusion.

"I took the liberty to look up every villain these guys have encountered, even Jakes" he says impressed by himself.

"How?" she asks.

"I know my way around things hehe" he replied.

* * *

Danny and Jake where looking at the living room and were thrilled.

The room had the biggest T.V on earth, with video game systems, and huge stereo.

They pressed on the button on a remote, and loud rap was being blasted as both there faces where almost blown off.

Jenny and Ben where looking around at the rooms, and saw each one was fit for each hero.

"Wow these government guys sure know a lot about us hehe" said Ben as he laughs somewhat disturbed.

Jenny's room was spot-on perfect for her, she screeched like a schoolgirl as it was her perfect dream room.

However evil was a foot.

The Ghost Lab, with it's own ghost portal had opened up, as the team where too distracted to pay much attention, Skulker came out with The Sword of the Storms in his hand.

"Using this magnificent weapon, I will be able to take down this Ben 10, and even Danny too, and heck all these heroes HAHAHAHA" he laughed.

* * *

Spud and Trixie where hanging out with Rook who was taking a look at there new lair.

"So what's gona happen to us?" asked Trixie.

"I assume will have our answer, however if she says yes i claim this room" said Rook as he points to an empty room.

"Hey cat dude is Ben 10 cool?" asked Spud as Trixie nods in disappointment.

"I suppose he is frozen as you humans say" said Rook as he opened the door.

BLAST!

Rook gets caught by a trap and is stuck in the wall by a pink gooey substance.

Spud and Trixie look in fear as Skulker exits from the room.

"Sorry I called it first..." he smirked as Spud and Trixie began running away.

"Nu-uh-uh" Said Skulker as he grabs the Sword from his tool belt.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" he yelled a he begins twirling the sword in a circular motion allowing him to create a tornado that makes both Spud and Trixie float than fall unconscious.

Using the Proto-Tool, Rook burns off the gooey substance and pulls some off his fur.

"You are not welcomed here, leave" he says as he grabs his proto-tool, and turns it into a blade.

"Oh a challenge" said Skulker as he grabs the sword again, as well as fires missiles from his hands.

"SWORD OF THE STORMS!" he yelled as he also fired the missiles, using the wind made from the sword he is able to make the missiles go much faster.

Hearing explosions in the communications room, Kim stops reading the Villains info and hits the alarm button.

Everyone else hears the explosions and the alarm, and decides to fallow the noise.

"Hehe clearly they didn't teach you senseless killing in your pack little kitty" said Skulker.

Skulker looks behind to see the other heroes appear.

"What the Skulker?!" said Danny, "In the flesh, I guess" said Skulker as he drops the unconscious rook to the floor, and starts walking to there direction.

"Friend of yours?" said Ben.

"Not exactly" said Danny as Skulker goes with a couple of feat from the team.

"I herd you formed a team of some sort, how much fun it will be with all your heads plagued on my wall" said Skulker as he points his sword at Ben.

"Especially you, I got a huge interest in you" he said as he swirls the sword in circular motion.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" he yells as he blows gusts of winds towards everyone.

Jenny flies toward Skulker with her arm's turned into hammers and slams his stomach, only leaving a dent.

"That tickles" he says as he smacks her out of his way.

Kim quickly reads Skulker's file.

"Wow skulker is nothing more than a green slime" said Kim, as skulker looks at her in rage.

"How did you know that" he said, as he fires Darts from his hand.

Kim dodges every one of them.

Ron, Sam, and tucker go running and reach the hallway with the rooms.

They see the team fighting Skulker, both seem to have an advantage.

Sam and Ron quickly go and drag Spud, Trixie, and Rook's bodies to a safe area.

"Is that Skulker, what's he doing here!?" said Tucker, "Oh Man ROBOT GHOST MAN WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" yelled Ron.

"You 5 are a worthy prey, but I'm the hunter here" said Skulker as he grips on the sword.

"SWORD OF THE *MMPHMHPH*"

Before he could say anything, Jenny had fired a gooey substance at Skulkers mouth.

With the Opportunity, Kim trips skulker on his back.

Skulker on the ground rips the substance from his mouth.

He than rockets up, punching Kim in the process.

"ENOUGH!" he yells.

"Give me the Ben 10, turn into one of you're creatures and FACE ME!."

"Alright tough guy" said Ben as he searched through his Omnitrix.

"you're a machine aren't ya, well let's see how Upgrade deals with you!" yells Ben as he slams the watch.

Ben turned into Diamondhead.

"hmm not who i wanted but whose complaining" said Ben.

"Im gona enjoy shedding that diamond skin boy" said Skulker as he charges Ben with the sword.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" he yells as he gusts winds at Ben, who trips because of it.

Ben's phone falls out and starts ringing.

"Hey Ben you're getting a call" said Jenny.

"Kind of busy right now Jen" said Ben as he punches one on Skulker.

"I got it!" said Spud as he ran to the phone and answered.

"Hello this is Spud Spudzinski, whose this?" he asks.

"Um Hi this is Max, is Ben there?" asks Max, as Spud looks at Ben.

"Ben It's your grandpa, do you wana speak to him?" asked Spud,

"I'm kind of fighting someone right now!" said Ben as Skulker as he slams Ben's diamond head to a wall.

"Yeah he's kind of busy right now, can you uh leave a message?" said Spud.

"Oh see we plumbers where curious as to what lies in that ghost portal, so we where gona send a drone in, we need someone to open the door to the ship?" said Max, as Spud continued seeing Ben and Skulker dukeing out.

"Uh huh, i'll past it on" said Spud as he hangs up.

* * *

Both Ben and Diamondhead reached an exaustion point.

Both where too weak to fight each other.

"Yo are you guys done so we can catch this bad guy, i mean he trashed the hallway!" yelled Trixie.

"huff...puff...you are..you are gona go down" said Ben as he lightly touches Skulker, faints, and than changes back to Ben.

"Victory..*uhh*...*uff* I's mine" said Skulker as all his armor had broken off leaving his true green slimey self.

The rest of the team had gotten bored of seeing the two fight, and figured waiting it out would work better.

* * *

The plumber guards had put a collar on Skulker preventing him from being intangible, and had sen't him to the Plumber prison.

Plumbers are all working together at cleaning the mess he made in the hall.

"Sir what about this, ore scanners indicate Shen Gong Wu?" said a guard presenting the sword of storms to max.

"That's Xiaolin Monk business send it to them" said Max, as he goes to the Ghost Lab where the team is.

"Ok so now the only way anyone can enter the Ghost Zone is if you open the portal" said Drubic, as he presses a button on the keyboard.

" any reason as to why you're sending a droid into the ghost zone?" asked Jenny.

"It's a whole other dimension that's why" said Max.

"We wana see what's in there, and what will find."

"Droid ready to go" said one of the Plumbers whose putting the finishing touches on the droid.

"Send away" said Max, as the droid enters the portal safely.

* * *

"Welp I'm gona head home, mom's making tacos" said Jake, as the 5 team members left.

Rook who was waiting for the 5 to leave the lab had wen't up to Kim.

"Mrs. Possible a word" he said,"Sure Rook anything" she replied.

Rook explained as to what will happen to him, and the rest of there friends, as he worries he may not be Ben's partner anymore.

"Rook, I assure you, you guys will not be forgotten, I've always needed Ron and I'm sure Ben needs you, and everyone else has everyone else" said Kim, as Rook smiles a bit.

"From now on the partners are the allies of the team, and we will need you" said as she waves goodbye and heads for the portal room.

"Ok great" said Rook with enthusiasm, as he walks the other direction.

* * *

Inside the Lab the scientist are all observing whats being shown on screen.

"Magister Tennyson please come look" said one of the plumbers monitoring the cameras.

" What in Galvan Prime...?" said Max as they look on the screen.

They see a glowing golden ball, attached to the ball where millions among millions of glowing strings and all where going inside a black hole.

"I think we found something we shouldn't have" said the plumber.

Max looks at the screen somewhat frightened.

_**The End**_

* * *

_Alright /CO/ the 1st oneshot is done_

_I hope you guys still enjoy this fic, as much as i enjoy reading it_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. The Big Apple

_**Heroes United**_

_**The Big Apple**_

* * *

Doctor Animo was an enemy of Ben 10.

He was once a researcher in veterinary science. But than one day, he didn't win the award he worked so hard to achieve.

And he snapped.

Doctor Animo had caused lot's of trouble to Ben, and his family/friends.

Nowadays however Animo had been making a home for himself in Undertown, Using an abandoned room in the sewers to do his experiments.

He had spent his days in Undertown researching the alien pets.

After The Irkens Attempt at world domination failed horribly at the hands of Heroes-United, thus making them known throughout the world.

People around the world where shocked to see a Dragon was with them.

When asked what he was, they responded Alien.

But Animo, thought different

"Impossible" he said, as he when't through countless files to see if any slinky, dragon creatures roamed space.

"This _American Dragon _shares biological traits similar to animals living here?" he said, as he looks at tiny test tubes.

"Yessss there Is something else here?" he said as keeps looking at pictures of Jake's Dragon form,

"Yes something indeed" he said intrigued.

* * *

Ben had always enjoyed being a hero, the attention got the best of him.

SO for him being In a Super-Hero team will give his adventures be bigger, and he can get more attention from all over.

Ben had spent last night sleeping at the HQ, as the team decided to take shifts each night staying there.

In pajamas, Ben opens the door of his room, and see's the Hallways are empty.

"Man, It's lonely here" he said as he walks to the bathroom.

Jake, and Danny had teleported into the HQ using there teleportation devices.

"I don't think I can get used to this whole teleporation thing" said Jake to Danny.

Danny looked around, "Looks like Ben didn't have any problems last night" he said, as the 2 head to the kitchen.

"So whats this surprise hang out you had planned?" asked to Danny.

"Yo today we all gona hang out at my hometown of New York Cityyyyy" said Jake as he grabs a carton of milk from the fridge.

Both soon noticed Ben entered the kitchen. "Hey guys" he said as he sits on a chair by the counter.

"Ok so when we get there, I wana show you guys to all my favorite food places" said Jake as finishes up the milk.

"What about Kim, and Jenny?" asked Danny.

"I'm sure they have other thing to take care of" said Ben.

* * *

_**Somewhere over the ocean**_

Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable where both ready to jump off a burning plane.

Kim happened to be on the phone as she straps on her parachute.

"No Dad I don't even think there cute" said Kim as she finishes up buckling up.

"Plus I'm like the oldest one there, I have Ron, and I'm leading the Team" she said as she Jumps off.

Ron and Rufus both stuttered and eventually jumped,

"Dad I'm like 19 now, I can handle it" said Kim as she falls down to Duff Killigan's castle.

* * *

**_Tremorton_**

Jenny got grounded for not telling Dr. Wakeman earlier of her new team-up.

"Oh come on Mom, the world was ending" she said, as Dr. Wakeman looks at her with a stern face.

"Listen here young lady, You don't go ahead and join a superhero team without my consent you understand" she sad as Kim roll's her eyes.

"You may stay with them, but you are not leaving this room for a week, unless it's an urgent emergency."

"UGHHH" said Jenny digging her head in her pillow.

"Don't ugggg me" She said with her usual stern face.

"Good night Sweety" she smiled as she flicks the switch and closes the door.

"To think i labored her... Wait" said Dr. Wakeman.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Dr. Animo's lab_**

Doctor Animo had been spending all day researching mythical creatures, specifically dragons.

"I hope I'm not going crazy, but I have theorized that this American Dragon hero Is not an alien, but an actual living, breathing, fanged dragon" he said petting a rat that scurried by.

"Which could mean, there are others" Animo soon looked at biological drawings of mythical creatures he drew in his notebook.

"I must find this American Dragon, but where can he be?" he said as he looks at the local paper, that was on his desk.

_New Super-Hero team formed: Heroes United_

"Ah yes, If I can find Tennyson, I can find the Dragon" he said Grinning.

"And If I know Tennyson his location will be in the local media soon enough."

* * *

**_New York City_**

To the naked eye New York is a city of dreams.

To someone who knows how the magic world works, I'ts a city of Elves, Faries, Ogres.

And even some "scientific" anomalies.

* * *

"EXTRA, EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT GREEN SALAMANDER MAN SEEN LAST NIGHT!" yelled a newspaper man as he passes out Newspaper with that very headline. "For you Mr. Tennyson a free copy" he said as he tips his hat.

The 3 walk down the street, only to see Ben, and Danny (Mostly Ben) get squeels from girls, and High-fives from men.

Seeing his teammates get this treatment, made Jake envious.

"Green salamander men?" said Jake reading the newspaper.

"Yeah there are some sighting going around that I'm investigating, my grandpa think there Kappas, these japanese demon" said Jake as they reached his Grandfathers shop.

"Whatup G" said Jake as the 3 entered.

"Jake!, you where late for training this morning, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BE THE AMERICAN DRAGON IF YOU DON'T COME TO TRAINING ON TIME!" he yelled.

"Whoa G, Didn't Fu tell you, I was gona show my new friends around the city" said Jake as Lao looks at both Ben, and Danny who are browsing.

"Eh sorry kid slipped my mind" said Fu Dog who was reading the paper.

"I will never get over these talking dogs" said Danny as he when't to go see Fu.

"Yeah yeah, trust me kid there are like billions of me, you should meet my pal Monroe, man does that guy have a mouth on him" said Fu, as Danny kept poking his face, Fu eventually slapped his hand away.

"Hey hands off the merchandise" he said taking his paper to the back of the store.

"That is so freaky" said Danny.

"Jake, what about the Kappa creatures we where talking about" said Lao, as Jake scratches the back of his head.

"Can't it wait Gramps, I sort of made plans."

"Yeah come on Mr. Long, people know me here, I can get ya some fresh new customers" said Ben as Lao think a bit.

* * *

"I can't believe he said yes" said Jake as the 3 of them where outside of the store.

"What can I say, I'm a people person" said Ben.

* * *

_**New York City Night Time**_

The three heroes had spent all day eating at Jake's favorite restaurants.

Now the three of them where in the subway station getting ready to take It back to Lao's shop.

"So Jake, what can you tell me about how this Magic stuff work, What's I't like being the American Dragon?" asked Danny.

"Dragon part easy, saving the world, not so much" said Jake as he turns his hand into his claw.

"I know it's my duty to protect these creatures, but it was hard when I had to keep it all a secret."

"Sure my best friends know now, But when they didn't I hated myself for all the things I've missed out on and such, But now the whole world want's to know, Whose that Alien Dragon, and sometimes I have the urge to tell them".

Danny and Ben look at each other, seeing as that was an emotional question for Jake.

Just as Danny was gona say something the three had herd explosions and the Subway station had begun to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!?" yelled Danny, as the civilians in the station had all ran off to the exit.

Soon a giant frog with horns had crashed into the station from above.

Ben looked in shock. It was Dr. Animo riding his Mutant Frog.

"Animo!?" he said.

"I knew I would find you hear Tennyson!" yelled Animo as he jumps down his pet Frog.

"I wan't the Dragon, where is he?!" he demanded.

"Sorry Animo but I think you finally lost it" said Ben as he hit's his watch, and becomes Shocksquatch, and than runs towards the Mutant Frog.

"Danny take care of Animo, and take Jake out of here!" he yelled.

"On it" yelled Danny as he when't ghost.

"Ha HA foolish Ghost Boy, Doctor Animo always comes prepared!" he said as he sticks out a small Gun from his belt.

He fired the gun just as Danny when't Intangible.

However the substance the gun shot was a strange gooey material, that paralyzed Danny, and made him unable to phase through.

"This substance that I crafted myself was made to detain any Ectonurites or as you call them "Ghostfreak" he said smirking.

"I simply figured it'd work on you too."

Animo than looks at Jake, and notices his hand, which Jake quickly hides.

"I have you!" said Animo as he reached for a tranquilizer he was also carrying.

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Jake as he wen't Dragon.

"HA HA I KNEW YOU WEREN'T ALIEN!" he said as he attempted to fire them at Jake who dodges them all.

"Ha whose laughing now Old Man!" said Jake as he poses, causing every dart to miss.

Ben uppercuts the frog and looks at Jake.

"Jake stop toying with him!" said shocksquatch, as Jake stop paying attention.

"What?" said Jake as a dart finally struck him.

Jake turns into a huamn again and falls on the floor unconscious.

"NOOOO!" yelled Ben as he jumps to Jake's rescue.

Animo quickly shot a dart into Shocksquatch's hide, causing him to trip and fall on his back.

"Darn it...Animo..ugh" said Shocksquatch as he goes to sleep.

"HAHAHA Excellent" said Animo as the Mutant Frog recovers from being hit with an uppercut.

Animo grabs Jake's body and tosses him onto the frogs back, he than proceeds to jump on it's back as well.

"So long Tennyson, I'll see you when I unleash a new Animal Order!" he said as the frog jumps to the hole I't made and jumps away as pedestrians watch.

* * *

_**New York Sewer System**_

_**Few Hours Later**_

Ben was begining to wake up from his unconscious state.

"Try breathing at his noes Raph" herd Ben as he was still trying to open his eyes.

"Shut up Mikey look, he's waking up on his own" said another voice.

Ben finally opened both eyes to see 4 humanoid turtles, and Danny who was eating a pizza.

"What the?" said Ben as he was feeling his head for bumps.

"Oh dude you're awake" said the orange masked one.

"AHH SALAMANDER MAN UHHH KAPPA'S I DON'T KNOW WHATERVER YOU ARE!" yelled Ben as he get's up from a couch, and gets ready to hit the Omnitrix.

"Whoa Ben easy relax" said Danny.

"There not enemies there friends" said Danny as he grabs a slice of Pizza and hands it to Ben's.

"oh... I knew that... " said Ben as he sits back in the couch again.

"So umm are you guy's alien's or are you really Japanese demons?" said Ben as he takes a bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"No we're turtles" said the blue masked one.

"To be more specific" said the Purple Masked turtle "where.."

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

**Leonardo**

**Raphael**

**Michelangelo**

**Donatello**

Ben looks at them and giggles a bit.

"So you guy's are Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles" said Ben with his mouth full.

"No stupid there Apes, of course there turtles look at there shells.." said Danny as he takes another slice.

"How does something like that uhh happen?" said Ben.

"It's a long funny story dude" said Mikey, the Orange masked one.

"We can go into details later..." said Don, the purple masked one, "My question is why is Ben 10 in our sewers and whose that guy with the giant toad?"

Ralph the Red masked one, and Leo the blue masked one looked at Ben expecting an answer.

"Giant toad... " thought Ben as he swallowed his Pizza.

"Gasp... Animo" he said as his eys widened as he realized what had happened.

"OH MAN, ANIMO HAS JAKE!" said Ben as he slaps his forehead, Danny stops eating his pizza as they both realized that had forgotten Jake.

"Who?" asked Raph.

* * *

**_Subway Train lab located deep in sewers_**

Jake Long the American Dragon had been strapped to a table, he had just woken up, he than looks around to see that he was in a makeshift lab built in an abandoned subway train. He also saw a makeshift lazer like device aimed at him.

"What the!?" he yelled trying to break off the straps on his arms, and legs.

"Ah you're awake, excellent" said Dr. Animo as he goes up to Jake.

"Yo Whats going on here, what do you want?!" yelled Jake.

"What I wan't Is to create a new evolutionary timeline" he said as grabs a cart full of sharp objects.

"I'm going to use your Dragon DNA to create amazing and intriguing super animals."

"Than the world can see the true genius of Dr. Animo, and Bow to me" said clinching his fist.

'Looks like the good doctor isn't as smart as he thinks, DRAGON U..."

Before Jake could finish the Lazer had turned on, and quietly turned off when he became silent.

"Don't even try it boy, that lazer was design to lock on to any reptile and obliterates It" he said grabbing Test tubes, and beakers from a box he had lying around. "I'f you value your life I would recommend staying human until I say otherwise" he said as Jake gulped.

* * *

"A Dragon huh?" said Leo, "Well we've seen strangers..."

"You did?" said Danny as the 4 of them all nodded.

"We'll count us in, we'll help you get you're friend" said Raph as he grabs his Sais.

"Whoa, whoa guys,we can't especially without Master Splinter's permission" said Leo as he get's in Raph's face.

"There some Lunatic out there kidnapping innocent mystical creatures" said Raph as he starts to get mad.

"Enough..." the Six of them look to see an Old Humanoid Looking Rat, enter the area.

"What's going on, who are these two?" he asked.

"Master Splinter" said the 4 turtles who than got on there knees for him.

"We brought these two here from the subway station when we where following that Giant Frog, they where unconscious, we had to help" said Don.

Splinter took a good look at Danny and Ben.

"We are sorry Master Splinter" said Leo as they bowed In shame.

"Why are you sorry, I am so happy to see you had saved a life" said Splinter as the four turtles look at him surprised.

"You boy's must stop assuming I'm going to yell at you all the time" he said laughing.

"Now who are the guests?" asked Splinter as he shakes Danny, and Ben's hand.

"I'm Danny Phantom, and this here is Ben Tennyson."

"Ah yes I have seen you in the news, what an honor I't is to meet such brave young men" he said.

"Sensei they lost a friend In the sewers, we wan't to help them look for him" said Leo as Splinter simply thinks.

"I see, that must be really troubling" he said petting his beard.

"Very well, Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo I wan't you four to assist our friends here" he said as the 4 get up.

"We will do our best" said Leo.

"Awesome, and I know how to track him!" said Ben as he slams his Omnitrix.

The 4 watched in awe, as Ben had transformed from Ben 10, to Wildmutt.

"Alright, i'm going ghost" Said Danny.

The 4 again watch in awe, Danny changes into his Ghost-Form

All four are awed to see whats going on before them.

* * *

**_Deep in the sewer_**

The Ninja Turtles, Wildmutt, and Danny are going through the sewers, using Wildmutt's senses to track Jake's trail.

"This Omnitrix device sure is one magnificent peace of technology" said Don, to Danny who was flying.

"Yeah, It's one of the most unique inventions in the galaxy, literally every villain wan't to have it" said Danny, as he notices Wildmutt has caught something.

"What is it boy?" said Mikey as Wildmutt points his head at the direction of the entrance ahead.

The group notices The Mutant frog coming from said entrance, with him where 5 Mutant rats.

"Well at least we know we're close" said Danny.

* * *

_**Back at Animo's subway train lab**_

Animo was holding a test tube containing Jake's blood.

"See now that didn't hurt did it" said Animo grinning.

Why do you wan't my blood anyway?!" demanded Jake.

"Because Mr. Long I am not an Idiot, I know straight well what you are, and I assure you that I plan on exploiting it!" he said putting the test tube in a containment located in his belt.

"I know you are not an Alien, I know that beside you and you're species there are other Mythical creatures roaming around."

"Imagine what I can do with the DNA of a centaur, mixed with one of Ben's Aliens, I can use them to take over the world, and show them all who is THE TRUE GENIUS."

"You aren't getting away with this Animo, that I'm sure!" said Jake as he began to struggle.

"Silence you, I have a test to run" said Animo as he opens the door of the Subway train lab.

He put's on his signature helmet.

"Don't move hehehhahahha" he laughed as he closes the door.

Jake realized this was an opportunity to escape. He simply had to find a way to destroy the Lazer aimed at him.

"Wait I got it!" Jake said as he remembered he can still breath fire.

Jake began breathing fire at the lazer.

* * *

The Ninja Turtles where holding off the 5 mutant rats, as Wildmutt and Danny where holding off the frog.

The Mutant Frog used his giant tongue to smash Wildmutt at a wall causing Ben to go human, and knocking him unconscious.

"Oh no Ben!' yelled Danny as Danny charges at the frog ready to punch him comically.

BAM!

WAM!

SLAM!

"Alright Mikey, don't let me down" said Raph as both when't on and beat two of the rats into a concussion.

A Mutant Rat had attempted to sneak up on Don, who used his staff to hit it's stomach.

Leo when't to see Ben who was out cold.

"Come on Ben get up" he said lightly slapping him, and poring sewer water on his face.

A mutant rat was headed his direction, so Leo get's his katana's ready.

Before getting a chance to use them, Danny had thrown the frog towards the same Rat.

"Whoops sorry" he said flying to Leo.

"How bad is he?" asked Danny, "He should be fine" said Leo who saw that the Frog was till getting up.

"Man these guy's do not give up" said Raph as he saw the Rats also get up and walk slowly to there direction.

"Hahahahaha"

The six had herd laughter coming from the same entrance the Mutants had come from.

It was Doctor Animo, tuning his helmet, and heading towards there direction.

"Enough my pets" he said as the six heroes where surrounded by Rat's and a giant frog.

"That's right you fools, I Dr. Animo had won this time" he said as he grabs the vile of dragon's blood.

"And with this Dragon Blood, I will soon become ruler of the worlds" he said as he inserts the tube In a Jet Injector.

"Come my Frog, so that you may experience Evolution, a new" said Animo who was about to Inject it into the Frog's body.

*Blast!*

A ball of fire had rocketed at Animo's hand, who than dropped the Injector.

Animo saw in shock as Jake Long had escape.

"What?, But How!?"

"Yo I don't think you realized I don't need to be a dragon to breath fire!" said Jake as he lands.

"Grrrr Get him my pets!" yelled Animo.

The five Mutant Rats ran to Jake, who than used his tail to swat one, jumped over the next one and than proceeded to kick him, punches the next one, than scares of the last 2 with a roar.

"Cowards!" yelled Animo as the five rats ran by him.

The Mutant Frog was also ready to pounce at Jake.

"Jake look out!" yelled Don.

"What, whoa, are they the Kappa?" said Jake as the frog jumped over Animo at Jake's direction.

Jake used his fire breath to scorch the creature.

The frog landed on ground and ran off terrified.

"Alright Animo show's over" said Jake

Danny, The Turtles, and Now Jake where surrounding Animo, who was looking at the floor for the injector.

Animo looked up to see Jake, Danny, And the turtles had surrounded him.

Animo put his hands up in surrender.

"This is not fair, I was almost there, Ultimate POWER was in my grasp" he said.

"Danny, quickly call the plumbers" said Jake as he changes back into his human form.

"This is NOT THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME HEROES-UNITED, I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL BE BACK STRONGER!"

"Shut up" said Jake as he helps Leo lift Ben up to his feet.

* * *

_**The Turtle Lair**_

After Ben, Danny, and Jake took Animo to the Plumber autorities

The three decided to chill the rest of the day in the turtle lair.

"I have to thank you guys, I'f it wasn't for you Animo would've had enough Dragon blood to fuel a whole army" said Jake as he took a slice of pizza.

"Anytime pal" said Danny as he also ate a pizza.

"And yo Ben, sorry I didn't listen to you earlier, about playing around with Animo"

"Don't worry about it, heck I might have done the same thing" said Ben as he also ate pizza.

"So I guess you guys aren't Kappa's huh?" said Jake to the four Ninja Turtles.

"Bro I don't even know what a kappa is" said Mikey.

"We'll that's a load off my shoulder he said as he grabs 2 more slices.

"You know it feels like i'm missing something" said Jake scratching his head.

"Something important..."

* * *

The Vile labeled Dragon's Blood had floated all the way through the sewers.

It's direction unknown.

But hopefully not in the hands of some evil villain..

Right?

_**The End**_

* * *

Wow this One-Shot was trouble, but i got it done

_**Next Time:**_

_Randy Cunningham's Mask had gone missing._

_It's location Unknown_

_Randy's seeks help from one of the heroes to help him retrieve it back_

_Or it's Game Over for the Ninja_


	6. Game Over for the Ninja

_**Heroes United**_

_**Game Over for the Ninja**_

* * *

The Town of Norrisville has quite a history.

Founded in 1209, this Japanese styled town had for years been terrorized by a being called The Sorcerer, and his love The Sorceress.

It wasn't until the 1st Norrisville Ninja had come in to stop them.

Since than every four-years a New Ninja is selected to defend the town of Norrisville from whatever evil comes to threaten It.

The current Ninja is Randy Cunningham, a high-school freshmen, who is ready to face off with Mc'Fist Industries, and even the Sorcerer himself.

* * *

"Jack you FOOL!" yelled a purple spirit, as she floats around in a dark lab.

"We've been without Shen gong Wu for weeks now."

The spirits name was Wuya she was a Heylin Witch, who 1500 years ago had tried to concur the world.

She was locked away for thousands of years, until she was saved by Jack Spicer boy genius.

The two now hunt for Shen gong Wu, mystical Items that if in the wrong hands can be catastrophic.

Wuya flies to Jack's table as he repairs a damaged robot.

"Jack What are you gona do about this, I'f we don't get any Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Monks will best us again and my plan to rule the world will fail!" she screamed Jack didn't pay much mind.

"Oh put a sock in it, right now is just not our time" said Jack as he turns on his Jack-Bot.

"Ready to serve you master" It exclaimed as Jack but his goggles on his forehead.

"Look i'll just steal another one from those Monk's no biggie." said Jack as he rests on his chair.

"So what i't can be taken again!" said Wuya as Jack payed no mind.

"Fine, be useless" she said as she flew away.

"Finally" said Jack as he picks his nose. He than goes to his computer. "I wonder what's going on in the world today."

"Ninja saves Norrisville High School once again?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"WUYA!" he yelled as Wuya flies in. "What!? What do you want?" she yells in Annoyance.

"I think I found a Shen Gong Wu?" he said as Wuya observes the headline.

"Ninja?" she said while Jack crosses his arms expecting some gratitude.

"Impossible, I don't see any Shen Gong Wu, or even felt anything activate" she said surprised.

"But what if it is, If it never got activated, maybe we can get it before the Monk's go after it" said Jack as he and Wuya both looked at each other in an evil grin.

Jack activated his helicopter book bag. "Jack-Bots fallow me!" he yelled as he flew out from the window in his lab.

* * *

**_Norrisville_**

Randy Cunningham the current Ninja, and his best friend Howard Weinerman where both walking to Randy's home after having saved the school again from a Mc'fist robot.

"Man Randy you where awesome today" said Howard.

"What can I say skill just flows through me" said Randy as he grabs the Ninja-Nomicon from his book bag.

"And this book, with all it's knowledge and know-how" said Randy as he notices a smudge on it, and begins to try and wipe it off.

"Hey ummm Randy... " said Howard as Randy payed no mind.

"Gimme a sec, I'm cleaning up the book" said Randy as he continued rubbing it with his sleeve.

"Done" He looks up to see he is surrounded by Jack-Bots.

"Umm" Randy said as he grabs his Mask out, but notices that civilians where looking at them both.

Jack flies down to them with Wuya.

"My Magic Item finder 3000 says these 2 guys have something" said Jack as he holds his invention and hits it a couple of times.

"How does that work?" said Howard.

Jack thougt for a bit,"I don't know... " he said shrugging.

"Magic thing what the juice are you talking about, man?" said Randy.

"Don't play dumb with us!" said Wuya, as she floats around Randy.

"We know you have an Unknown Shen Gong Wu, Now hand it over."

Randy and Howard look at each other.

"Let's do this somewhere more private" he said as he made a fake smile to the spectators.

"Ugh fine... Let's just get this over with" said Jack.

* * *

Randy, Howard, Jack, Wuya and some Jack-Bots where in Randy's room.

The Jack-Bots had saw blade hands ready in case Randy tries something.

"Look kid, the machine say's you have this Ninja Shen Gong Wu, the proofs in the pudding... Now hand it over" said Jack.

"Why should I" says Randy almost ready to put it on despite the robots.

"Ugh" said Jack as he snaps his fingers.

A Jack-bot grabs Howard and holds a blade close to his neck.

"Ummmm Randy?!" he said frightened.

"Yada-Yada I hold your friend hostage Yada-Yada tradsies" he said without much expression.

Randy looks at his mask than at Howard.

"Wow Jack, you sure are acting more evil than ever" said Wuya proudly.

"Really! thanks, I've been taking classes" he said in a girly smile.

"Hey!, Jack was it, take the stupid mask!" Said Randy holding the Ninja Mask.

"Great" said Jack as he snatched It.

"Alright glad things worked out, Robots take him to my lair" said Jack grinning.

"Hey, we had a deal!" said Randy as Jack simply looked at him with no interest.

"Hey i'm an Evil Bad Guy" said Jack as he points a big finger directly on Randy's face.

"We don't keep promises, Jack-Bots let's roll!" said Jack as the rest of his lackeys fallowed, Howard simply screamed in fear.

"Oh-no..." said Randy as he watches them leave.

* * *

_**Heroes-United HQ**_

Kim Possible and Ron had spent the day going through different files of the team in the Communication Room.

"Huh I did not know, Ben was scared of clowns" said Kim as she skims through Ben's file.

"So where is the rest of the team Kim?" asked Ron.

"I think Jake's grandfather is using the training room to train Jake, and Ben is on some alien peace mission, and Jenny is saving some remote village" she said as she than opens up Danny's folder.

"Danny's future self was an evil mastermind, who'd a thought" she said as she also skims through the file.

"Wow that must have been one adventure" said Ron as Rufus nods on his shoulder.

"Wow these guys have gone through worse than me Aliens, Alternate-Dimensions, Magical monsters from who knows where, and what have i done stopped Drakken from replacing water with Fish or whatever weird contraption he built" she said putting the folder away.

"I'm surprised i'm leading, I'f anything Ben should lead" she said in a worried tone.

"Oh come on KP You're Kim Possible, You can do anything" said Ron with a smile.

Kim get's up and kisses Ron's forehead.

Soon the 2 hear Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Wade, whats the Sitch?" asked Kim.

"Kim we got a call recently, some kid in norrisville" said Wade as Kim looks with interest.

"The town with the Ninja?" asked Ron.

"Yep looks like there was a robot attack there recently the kid who called said they kidnapped his friend, and stole an important item" said Wade.

"Who is it Drakken, Monkey Fist, Killigan?" asked Ron as Wade shrugs.

"Alright thanks Wade" said Kim as both her and Ron leave the communication room.

* * *

**_Heroes-United HQ_**

**_Training Room_**

"Jake in order for you to master your dragon training, you must learn to focus your mind in any situation" said Lao Shi, who was standing on Jake's feet as Jake stayed upside down.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker where watching the training exercise on the bleachers.

"Wow being a Dragon must stink" said Tucker, "You should be lucky Danny."

"Hey I'm not a destined hero, just a kid with powers" said Danny as he leans on his seat.

"Yo G how much longer is this, I have to go meet Spud and Trixie soon" said Jake as he begins to shake nervously a bit.

Kim had entered the training room to speak with Jake.

"Umm hey Jake" said Kim as both she and Ron look at him struggle.

"We need you're help on a mission" said Kim.

"NOOOO!" yelled Lao Shi at Ron and Kim.

"YOU CANNOT TAKE JAKE ON EVERY MISSION YOU SEE FIT, NEXT TO THIS TEAM ARE HIS RESPONSIBILITY AS THE AMERICAN DRAGON!"

Kim and Ron wipe some of the Saliva off there faces.

"Oh come on Gramps" said Jake, as he almost tips over Lao.

"I am sorry Jake, but responsibility first" said Lao as he begins sipping tea.

Fu Dog comes into the room with a long chair, and a soda.

"Alright just in time" said Fu as he sets up to watch Jake fall.

"How about you Danny?" asked Kim.

"Sorry, I have to get home soon some relatives are coming over" said Danny as he and his two friends get ready to leave.

"I guess it's just you and me Ron" said Kim as Ron jumps in joy.

"It's been awhile KP!" said Ron as he hugs her.

*BAM!*

The 2 look to see Jake had finally fallen over.

Fu Dog was laughing with joy.

* * *

_**Norrisville **_

_**Randy's House**_

Kim and Ron where at the Cunningham residence and knocked.

The door had opened revealing Randy.

"Great, thanks for coming, Mini Hot Dogs" said Randy as he shows them both a plate of Mini-Winnies on tiny sticks.

"Oh I'll have one" said Ron as he grabs the plate and eats it with Rufus.

"So whats the Sitch?" Asked Kim. "It's best explained inside" replied Randy.

While in Randy's room Kim and Ron watched as Randy grabbed a Book from his bag.

"This here is the Ninja-Nomicon... book on everything there is in being Ninja" said Randy as he gives it to Kim.

"So that makes you...?" said Ron with Mini-Weenies in his mouth.

"Yep, I'm the Norrisville Ninja" said Randy posing with light in the background, and wind blowing at his hair.

Both looked at him unimpressed.

"We sort of expected a transformation" said Ron.

"That's the problem My Ninja Mask was stolen, along with my best friend" said Randy.

"Any Idea who?" asked Kim.

"I think his name was Jack, White Skin, Red hair, kind of a dork" said Randy.

"Ok will start looking for this Jack and get the mask back" said Kim.

"Wait first thing Do not tell anybody about me" Randy said in a serious tone, "And 2 take me with you" he than said in a calm tone.

"Alright extra muscle" said Ron as he fist bumps Randy.

"Why, without your masks?" said Kim as Randy looks at her confused.

"Just get me the Mask and i'll help ya fight whatever ya need" said Randy.

* * *

**_Hero HQ_**

**_Teleporation Room_**

The 3 had entered the room to gather any info on there mysterious villain.

"Wow so this is your crib" said Randy impressed.

Ben had return from his peace mission and is in the kitchen with Rook, and Kevin Levin one of Ben's friends.

"And that's when i realized, Zombozo's name is a combination of Zombie and Bozo the clown from that old T.V show" said Ben as both Rook and Kevin look at him unmoved by the discovery.

Kim, Ron, and Randy entered the kitchen.

"Oh Kim glad you're here I wana introduce you to my friend Kevin, he used to be my arch enemy and tried to kill me, but now we just hang" Said Ben.

"Hey how's it going" said Kevin.

Kim and Ron looked at each other confused, and Randy simply looked in awe.

"Ben 10 amazing!" said Randy as he quickly get his phone, goes up to him and takes a picture.

"This is so Awesome, wait till Howard hears about this" said Randy as he begins hugging and kissing his phone.

"Uh-huh So whats going" said Ben as Kim explained they need to find a villain named Jack.

"Jack?.. Jack Spicer? White skin, red hair?" asked Kevin as the 3 nodded.

"I knew a kid like that back in my traveling days" said Kevin, "He was some evil genius kid who tried to take over the world or whatever, If anything he should be in the Plumber villains files" said Kevin.

"Really?" said Kim as Kevin shrugs.

"Ok will take your word for it"

"Anyway you guys wana help find some Magic Ninja Mask?"

Ben gets up excited,"Awesome we'll do It!" said Ben.

Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin had entered the kitchen as well.

"Hey Ben, Argit just opened a Indestructible Portal to Hell, and Hellspawn are coming out we need you" she said as Ben than begins skulking.

"But I wana help Kim find Ninja stuff" said Ben as he begins dragging his way to Gwen.

Kevin and Rook looked at each other and left waving good bye at Kim, Ron, and Randy.

"Nice guy" said Ron.

"Alright guys let's go see if Max, can help us out" said Kim.

* * *

**_Plumber HQ_**

**_File Room_**

The Plumber had always kept tabs on anybody who has been a threat to the Plumbers and there allies.

One of there allies where the Monks known as the Xiaolin Monks.

Ben's Grandfather Max Tennyson, and The Xiaolin Monk's master Fung are friends, And both had helped each other on occasion.

Kim, Ron, and Randy had been searching through the Plumber files looking for anything with Jack Spicer on it.

"Here he Is!" Said Randy as he pulls out a file with Jack Spicer's name on it.

"Look his address is on here too."

"Wow this guys seem's like a big wimp, why did you have trouble with him?" asked Kim.

"Umm my identity was at stake heh" said Randy.

* * *

**_Plane Ride to Jack's lair_**

Randy, Kim, and Ron where all on a plane ride to the lab.

They had all hooked up on ropes ready to jump.

"Alright Randy, you've done this before right?" asked Kim.

"Something like that" said Randy as he looks down to see a house.

"KP, where here" said Ron as he holds his nose and jumps.

Randy jumps afterwards.

"Thanks again Rick" said Kim

"Ey no problem since you stooped that bomber from blowing up my brother's chili restaurant" said Rick who was happy to help.

* * *

**_Jack Spicer's Lab_**

Jack Spicer had the Ninja Mask in a glass display, scanning it, testing it, even putting it on.

"This thing is no Shen Gong Wu!?" yelled Wuya in rage.

"Aw man, and I actually won that fight, or did he surrender, nah fight sounds better" said Jack.

"Than what was that Mystic Item he had?" asked Jack. Wuya and Jack than look at each other.

"THE BOOK!" they yelled as Jack facepalms his forehead.

Wuya yells out Profanity too Profain for this Fic.

Howard who was in a cell looked at the two arguing.

"Wow you two should work on your people skills" he said sitting on a bucket.

Jack in the speed of light had waddled his way to Howard.

"SHUT UP MY PEOPLE SKILLS ARE GREAT" he said panting as Wuya rolls her spectral eyes.

*Crash*

The 2 look up to see Kim, Ron, and Randy come down in Ropes.

"Randy!" yelled Howard in joy.

"Ninja!, and I see you brought friends" said Wuya.

Jack's eyes grew big with heart shapes on them, as he was admiring Kim.

"Ohh lah lah, Sweet Tamales" said Jack as began panting like a dog.

Kim had a disgusted look on her face,

"Hey clown-face eyes off, she's my girlfriend not yours" said Ron as he goes into a ready to fight amateur Karate pose.

Jack still remained panting.

"Please Jack you're embarrassing yourself" said Wuya as Jack puts his head down.

"Randy they're after the book!" yelled Howard.

"Shut up, Jack-Bots attack!" yelled Jack as his robots had entered the lab.

"This could go super easy Ninja dude, just gimme the book Shen Gong Wu, and we'll let all of you go... " said Jack.

"Ain't happening" said Randy, as he charges at there direction, but than is knocked back by a Jack-Bot.

"Alright leave it to me" said Kim as she hopped over each and every robot.

Snatches the Mask from it's display.

And jumps back, Kicks 2 robots heads off, and lands back to the two safely.

"How did she do that!" yelled Jack in shock.

"It doesn't matter finish her!" yelled Wuya.

Jack points his fingers at the 3 and the robots began to circle around them.

"Kim gimme my mask" said Randy as Kim hands it to him.

Randy put's it on and is engulfed with red stripes, and odd markings.

He than transforms into The Ninja.

"Wait so the Mask was the Shen Gong Wu!" said Jack.

"Why are you calling it that, It's not a Shen Dong Doodoo, I don't even know what that is" said Randy as Wuya begins to tremble in rage.

Randy and Kim go Back to back of each other.

"Ever fight surrounded by robots?" asked Kim.

"All the time" said Randy getting his sword ready.

The 2 charge at the robots using attacks that can blind the human eye.

Randy using his sword had cut each robot in half, throwing his stars at robots that where ready to attack Kim from behind.

Kim kicks and Punches robots heads off, as well as jumps on a robot's back pull out the wiring, and than kick it to more incoming robots.

"Oh no!" said Jack as he begins to go tear eyes, Jack is than tapped in the shoulder from behind, he looks and get's punched by both Ron, and Howard.

"Ow that hurt" said Ron, shaking his hand.

"But wow it worked" he said impressed by himself.

"Wow this guys is a loser" said Howard, as they both began laughing giving Jack horrible flashbacks and memories of being harassed by the local bully.

"Jack you are hopeless" said Wuya as she looks at the two heroes who had completed there duties, destroyed all the robots and saved Randy's friend.

"Welp i'm out of here" said Wuya as she phased through a wall.

Jack had awoken from his knock-out.

"Huh what's going on..." said Jack as he looks at the 2 heroes and there partners and than at all the destroyed robots.

"Oh... Great" he said fainting again.

* * *

The Plumbers had come and handcuffed Jack, they had also sent out a search party for any spectrals named Wuya.

Randy was shaking Kim's hand thanking her for saving his skin.

"No problem it's what i'm here to do" said Kim,"And don't worry your secrets safe with us and the Plumbers."

Howard had a notebook with hi,"If you can can you sign my notebook" said Howard who had given it to Kim, and Ron.

"Listen Randy, we have space at our HQ for you, if you're ever interested in joining us" said Kim.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm the hero of Norrisville high, right now My duty is to keep the school, and town safe" said Randy as he shakes her hand once again.

"Til next time" said Randy.

* * *

**_Light Years in Space_**

**_In an Alien Bar_**

A man wearing a torn black suit, with a long silver beard and hair had been sitting at the bar resting his head.

The Bar was filled with aliens, Pyronites, Encursions, and Warlordians where all in the bar socializing and drinking.

The man resting his head got up and was revealed to be Vlad Masters.

"Bartender gimme another round" he said as the bartender shook his head.

"Oh come on, I almost ruled a planet once" he said slamming his head on the table and crying.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Next episode: Jake Long and Jenny go on a hunt for a lost mythical creature_**

**_but than they both encounter one of Jake's old enemies._**


	7. Rise of an old Foe

_**Heroes United**_

_**Rise of an old foe**_

* * *

Magic one of the worlds many mysteries. Few people know about it, but it's everywhere.

Because of how unstable magic is, there is a necessity for guardians whose job it is to defend it.

One of the most well know where the Dragons.

Dragon's are magic reptiles who for thousands of years protected the Magical world. Each country was given a Dragon, and that dragons job was to help the Magical Community there.

Jake Long was the official 1st dragon of America, and while he still has a lot to learn, and struggles to juggle his life and his dragon life. He is willing to go the distance to keep the world safe.

* * *

**_Lao-Shi's Tech Shop_**

Jake had recently been researching the mythical Cockatrice, a Chicken-snake creature who had been recently spotted in New York.

"Ugh come on G, can't we just go after this thing now it's a chicken" said Jake as his Grandpa Master Lao Shi had been reading his scrolls.

"Jake, Research is essential for the American Dragon, you must know whats out there, and what it can do" said Lao as he puts his scrolls down and sips some tea.

"Yeah but it's an overgrown chicken" said Jake in disappointment. 'Never judge a book by it's cover Young Dragon" said Lao who continued drinking.

"Ughh" said Jake as he slams his head on the table.

* * *

**_Tremorton_**

"Face it XJ9, you cannot destroy me" said Vexus ruler of the Cluster, and Arch-Nemesis of Jenny Wakeman aka XJ9.

Vexus like Jenny was a robot. The differences vary greatly, Vexus was 5000 years old, and an evil alien ruler. And Jenny was only about 7, and was a hero on Earth.

"Why don't you get it through your thick metal skull, I'm not joining anything" said Jenny as she turns her hands into saws.

"What a pity" said Vexus as she grabs a car and throws it at Jenny, who had used her saw hands to slice the car in 2.

"NOW BEN!" Jenny yelled as Ben who turned into Diamondhead had grabbed Vexus from behind.

"Surprise!" said Ben as Vexus struggled under Diamondheads grip.

"Now if you calm down, we can settle this like adults... Or not" said Diamondhead as he throws Vexus into the sky.

"And don't come back" mocked Ben as he hi-fives Jenny.

"She's gona be back you know" said Jenny as Diamondhead nods, and changes back into Ben.

"Yeah but that made me sound cool and serious" said Ben. "Now come on let's head to the HQ, I'm craving pancakes."

* * *

Vexus was floating in space for about 4 minutes until she finally opens up a Cluster Portal.

She enters the portal and looks to see her Cluster minions who had been working and typing in computers all day in hopes of finding ways to destroy or better yet recruit Jenny into there grips.

Vexus went to sit on her throne and skulk. "What is it about Earth?" she asks herself as the cluster's all typed on the computers.

"There must be something on earth, that can take her down!" she yelled as she slams her fists on her throne handles.

"Wait, I got something" she said rubbing her head.

"Magic."

The cluster-Soldiers looked at her in confusion.

"Earth Is full of Magic things, things that can maybe make a Robot do as I say."

She points at one of the Cluster soldiers. "You!, give me a list of Earth Criminals who are well known in Magic, If I'm going to use it I'm going to need help."

"Yes My Queen" said The Cluster who than presented a list of Earth villains on the big screen.

"Let's see here, Charmcaster, Monkey Fist... " said Vexus as she scrolls through the many villains on screen. she than finds one that suits her interest.

"Oh this Huntsman character looks like he knows what he's doing."

The cluster solider began reading the Info that was on his Profile.

"Name: Unknown, Origin: Unknown, Favorite Color: Unknown, Status: DEAD."

"Dead?" said Vexus as she continues reading through The Huntsman's profile.

"He's just who I need, How can he be dead?"

"According to our hacked Plumber files, he had been wished away?' said The Cluster.

"hmm so Magic was his destruction" said Vexus as she begins thinking again.

"Than we will bring him back with Magic!" she said as she stands up.

* * *

_**Heroes-Unite HQ**_

Jenny and Ben both teleported to the HQ using the devices the president gave them.

"Thanks again for the help Ben" said Jenny as they both enter the living room of the base.

"Any time Jen just give me a call" said Ben as they saw Kim, and Danny slouching on the couch watching T.V.

"How long have you two been watching T.V?" asked Ben.

"All day, trust us we have had no evil villains come and destroy the city or whatever" said Danny.

They both hear the Emergency Alarm go off. Kim and Danny looked at each other ready to race.

"Ghost powers beat Gadgets!" yelled Danny as he went ghost and flew off to the Danger.

"Cheerleaders beat ghosts, I think?" said Kim as she began jogging to the exit.

Ben than jumps on the couch and grabs the remote.

"Wonder what's on" he said flicking through the channels.

Jenny hears someone enter the kitchen and goes to investigate.

She discovers It was Jake who had been going through the fridge to find food to take on his Cockatrice hunt tonight.

"Hey Jake" said Jenny as she sits on a stool.

"Yo Jenny" said Jake as he grabs a sandwich with a sticky note saying** Jake's Lunch Do Not touch**.

"Herd you and Ben stopped Vexu's today."

"Yeah that Vexus never learns, Arch-Nemesis's what can you do" said Jenny.

"I don't know If I even have a Arch-Nemesis anymore yo, There was the Huntsman who died, and the Dark Dragon whose gone forever" said Jake as he puts a soda in his little bag.

"Whats with the packing?" asked Jenny. "Oh I'm spending my Friday night looking for lizard chickens, and I didn't wana go hungry."

"Yo I could use the help, You wan't to help me out tonight" said Jake as he changes into his Dragon form.

"The more the merrier right" said Jenny as they both head to the teleportation room.

* * *

**_Cluster Ship_**

Vexus had done research on Magic spells in order to find something that can bring The Huntsman to life.

"Hmm let's see here, One Frog's eyes, one Beetle brain, a cup of Himalayan Mountain water, dog spit" she said pouring the said items into a bowl.

She picked up the book _Spell's for Beginners _and begun reading.

"This has to be it, now dip a genuine ruby into potion and wish for one person to be brought to life, If done correctly said person should come back in his full body state" she read as she dips the Ruby into the concoction.

"Ok give me The Huntsman" said Vexus as she holds the Ruby in her hands.

After a tense Fog surrounds the areas, sounds of lightning and thunder could be herd.

"Yes, It must be working!" yelled Vixen as the ruby opens a portal.

Exiting the portal was a man wearing a Dragon skull on his head, as well as had a red suit with an H on it's belt.

"Whoa I'm surprised It worked" said Vexus closing her book.

The Huntsman looks around confused, as if he had just poofed into existence.

"Where am I?" he asked, as Vexus Grins.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" yells Vexus.

* * *

Jenny and Jake had both been flying through New York tracking down any Cockatrice locations.

"So being the American Dragon and keeping it a secret must be hard huh?" asked Jenny as Jake shrugs.

"It's alright I mean I get these cool dragon powers" he said eating his sandwich.

"Sure the responsibility of Magical Creatures in America are mine, but at the same time I'm also in a super-hero team!" said Jake excitedly.

Jenny get's a lock on a speedy target.

"I found something" said Jenny pointing at a big chicken with a lizard tail running through the allies.

"Way to go Jenny!" said Jake as he fallowed in hot pursuit, Jenny fallowed as well.

* * *

On a rooftop not too far from there location Vexus and The Huntsmaster where spying on the 2 with binoculars.

"The American Dragon will pay for what he did to me" said The Huntsman sharpening his blue spear.

Huntsman looks down the roof and see's alien civlians walking through the streets.

"Things sure have changed while I was gone."

The Cockatrice was being pursued by both Jake and Jenny and they where almost at It's trail.

"Yo this Chicken is fast" said Jake who tried to grab it's tail.

"Don't worry I got this" said Jenny as she changes her hands into a net launcher.

"Yeah Go Jenny" said Jake who had slowed down a bit.

Jake than notices three of four Cluster soldiers fly past him and where headed for Jenny's direction.

"What the?" said Jake who is almost hit with a blue light arrow.

"Jake looks up the rooftop to see both The Huntsman and Vexus.

"Greeting American Dragon, we have unfinished business" he exclaimed.

* * *

Just as Jenny was in good position to shoot the net at the cockatrice, 2 cluster soldiers fly side by side with her.

"What the, Cluster soldiers?!" said Jenny as she make a stop.

She looks behind to see Jake had gone missing, and 2 other cluster soldiers.

"Alright you Mother clusters" said Jenny as she changes her hands to giant hammers. "Do you really wan't to mess with me."

* * *

Jake had landed on the rooftop and eyes The Huntsman whom Vexus was holding onto.

"This is impossible, you should be dead?!" said Jake confused and angry.

"I was young one, I was, but fate had other plans" The Huntsman charges towards Jake with his staff in hand.

"Wait what about XJ9!?" asked Vexus, The Huntsman ignores her and tries to stab Jake.

Jenny had thrown the clusters soldiers at the direction of Vexus, and lands on the rooftop.

"Vexus huh, didn't get enough beatings for today" she said angry.

The Huntsman has Jake pinned on the floor ready to impale him.

"I have waited so long to destroy you!" he yelled as he got ready to stab Jake.

"Oh no you ain't" said Jake as he grabs the Huntsman using his tail and trips him.

"I took you down once, I'll do it again."

"No Dragon, you got lucky once, and this time luck won't be on your side" yelled The Huntsman who charges at Jake with his spear.

"Well XJ9, everything didn't go as I had hoped" said Vexus as she clinches her fists getting ready to take on Jenny.

"But any opportunity to get rid of you is good enough for me!" she said as she charges headfirst at Jenny.

The two than lock on into combat.

* * *

**_Heroes-Unite HQ_**

Kim and Jenny both entered the living room and see Ben sleeping and drooling.

"You know I used to be his biggest fan.. " said Danny tiredly.

"I'm more mad at the fact that enemy was nothing more than your villain The Box Ghost" said Kim as she pushed Ben off the couch and sits.

Ben still doesn't get up.

"Where is Jenny and Jake?" asked Danny.

Ben got up rubbing his head, "I think they both left to look for some magical creature" he said getting up from the ground.

"Should we help?" said Danny. "I think they can handle it, Magic is Jake's thing isn't it?" said Kim as the three where watching the latest episode of Total Drama Island.

* * *

Vexus was shooting Jenny using her staff, Jenny dodged each blast and turns her hands into mirror shields.

Using those shields she sends the next few waves of energy at Vexus's direction.

"Oh dear" she exclaimed as the blasts push her to the direction of The Huntsman.

The Huntsman had Jake pinned a second time, and was ready to impale him using his signature blue staff.

"It's over Dragon, say-" before he could finish Vexus knocks into him throwing the 2 off the roof.

"Jake are you okay" said Jenny as she goes to Jake's aid.

"I'm fine, but I should be more concerned about why The Huntsmans alive, and working with Vexus!" said Jake as Vexus flies back on to the roof.

"Clearly Magic didn't work to the best of my ability" said Vexus as she opens a Cluster portal.

"This Isn't over XJ9!, You will join me!" she yelled entering the portal.

As the Portal closes The Huntsman flies back up to the roof also, using his Spear as a floating board.

"I almost had you, If it wasn't for that idiotic Insect" he yelled as he lands back on the roof.

Jake had gotten ready to fight. "How are you alive."

"That Vexus used some forbidden magic to revive me" he said also getting ready to fight.

"She believed my knowledge of Magic can assist her in taking down that Jenny machine."

Jenny also get's ready to fight.

"However I only had one goal in mind, take you down, Take all Dragons down!"

"Well looks like I'm gona have to rain on your-" before Jake could finish he saw the Cockatrice jump from one roof to the next.

"Huh there it is!" he said as he focuses on the cockatrices direction.

"Um Jenny, can you take down Huntsy" exclaimed Jake as he chases after the creature.

"NO!" yelled Huntsman who was about to fallow but is stopped by Jenny who had turned one of her hands into a mace.

"Out of my way you infernal contraption!" he yelled dodging Jenny's first swipe.

* * *

Ben, Kim, and Danny where walking around New York trying to find Jake and Jenny.

"Told you something had happened to them, they're missing" yelled Danny who was flying into every store to find his team mates.

"Look Danny, Jake's job is top secret I don't think he'd be out in public to find this things" said Ben.

"I agree with Ben, I'm sure Jake's not in any trouble" said Kim.

The 3 than herd yelling, and saw Jenny crash on the street.

"Jenny!?" said Kim as she helps Jenny up.

"Jenny's battery is dying, she needs a recharge"

Ben quickly changes into Shocksquatch, grabs Jenny and shocks her charging her battery up.

"Uhh thanks Ben" said Jenny as Ben puts her down.

"I told you something was up!" said Danny smiling.

"Wheres Jake?" asked Kim as Jenny's face turns from relived to shocked.

"He's in danger!" she yells.

* * *

Jake had finally caught up to the Cockatrice at a warehouse. The cockatrice who had been running around all day wen't to rest on a pile of boxes inside the warehouse.

Jake had a net ready and was about to pounce on it.

"That's It almost there" he said walking quietly to the sleeping beast.

As he was about to pounce The Huntsman who who had been behind Jake fired a Net at the Cockatrice, trapping it before Jake could have a chance.

Jake turns around, "We are not finished... " said The Huntsman as he changes his Staff back into a spear.

"No, we're not, but after I kick your sorry butt I'll be sure to thank you for trapping the Cockatrice" said Jake as he shoots fireballs.

Huntsman spun his staff and protected himself from each shot.

Huntsman that proceed to run at Jake's direction ready to attack.

Jake dodges every swipe that Huntsman does and kicks him to a wall.

"You should'v just stayed dead" said Jake.

"I had unfinished business" exclaimed the Huntsman who was almost ready to strike, until the Warehouse doors open up revealing the rest of the team.

"Guys!" said Jake smiling.

Shocksquatch, Danny, Jenny, and Kim ran to Jake's aid.

The Huntsman begins to grow angry.

"It's over Huntsman" said Jake preparing to fight.

The Huntsman grabs some pellets and throws them on the ground creating smoke.

"Oh no, It only just begun" said Huntsman who was walking backwards to the smoke.

"It only just begun" he continued walking backwards until he could not be seen.

After the smoke had faded The Huntsman was gone.

"I hate it when they do that" said Shocksquatch who than turns back into Ben.

"Well looks like you have a nemesis again" said Jenny awkwardly as Jake turns back into a human.

"Well at least I have the Cockatrice" said Jake as he raps a towel around it's eyes.

"Don't look at it's eyes, you'll turn to stone" said Jake picking up the net.

* * *

**_Heroes-United HQ_**

The team was sitting on the Kitchen discussing today's encounter.

"Vexus, and The Huntsman?" said Kim as she eats cereal.

"Is this foreshadowing something" said Ben who was eating chili fries. "Because If it is it's pretty cool" he said as everyone but Danny looks at him.

"What" he said gulping his food.

"Lets just hope something like this doesn't happen again" said Danny as he nabs one of Ben's fries.

* * *

**_Eons in Space_**

2 Vilgax Drones are seen taking a cuffed torn up, and big bearded Vlad Masters down a hall.

A door opens up a computer room, revealing Vilgax (In his Omniverse attire) sitting on a throne with other Drones typing in computers and such.

"We have found a stowaway Lord Vilgax" said the Drone as he shoves Vlad to Vilgax's direction.

"You dare trespass on my ship!" yelled Vilgax as Vlad begins shaking in fear.

"Oh sorry, I just jumped on any random ship!' yelled Vlad in fear.

"Speak your name so I may remember it throwing you out into the void of space!" yelled Vilgax in Anger.

"It's Vlad, Vlad Masters!" he yelled.

"Take this Vlad Masters to the Prison cells" said Vilgax as he sits back down.

Vlad was pushed by the Droids back down to the same hall.

After the door closes, Vilgax begins typing on the handles of his throne opening up a Galactic Newspaper on the Big Monitor showcasing the Heroes-United team in a group photo.

"If my new plan Is to unfold Itself, I must first rid myself of these five."

Vilgax points to the direction of Earth.

"We must reach Earth as soon as possible!" he yelled as his Droids began pulling switches, and pushing buttons.

* * *

**_Vilgax's Prison Cell_**

Vlad was sitting in the prison cell putting on his Breathing Device.

"Oh, why was I so Stupid" he yelled in anger.

"Why didn't I double check to see if that stinking Meteor, was touchable or not!"

Vlad than changes into his Ghost Form, which unlike his Human form looked the same.

Before he jumps out of the Cell he looks at the computer screen that where all built in the cells.

The screens all showed The Heroes-United photo.

"Heroes-United... I's that Daniel" he said in shock.

"Danny joined a super-hero team!?."

Vlad looks to see the other heroes who where in the photo.

The screen than changes showing a map of Vilgax's ship heading to Earth's direction.

"Hmmm perhaps this could work best for my advantage" said Vlad who took off his breathing device, and changed back into his human form.

"I just need to make a small alliance with this Vilgax" he said as he begins laughing hysterically,

**_The End_**


	8. Motor Ed's Jersey Joyride

_**Heroes United**_

_**Motor Ed's Jersey Joyride**_

* * *

Motor Ed was once a brilliant mechanical engineer, probably the best in the whole world, But he didn't fit in well with them.

His extreme on the road lifestyle as well as his hair got him fired. now he spends his life in the shadow of crime often coming toe to toe with Kim Possible.

He's not the only one in his family to follow the path of evil, his cousin Drew AKA Doctor Drakken had tried to rule the world for years.

Drakken was Kim's arch-nemesis, a blue skinned man who has had history with Kim's father.

Drakken's along with his paid super-powered sidekick Shego.

Despite the criminal acts Drakken had helped Kim save the world, when the Aliens known as the Warlordians came to invade earth. However the 2 did not give up there life of crime.

* * *

**_Jersey City _**

**_Car Show_**

"These rides aren't that rad seriously" said Motor Ed as he browses through the many cars that Jersey City could throw at him. Drakken had tagged along with him bored out of his mind.

"Does this mean we can go, I'm bored" he said to his cousin.

"I guess Cuz" he said still looking around.

"Seriosuly these cars are super bogus" he said as he drags his arms out of disappointment.

"Finally" said Drakken as the 2 began trying to find the exit. "I wish mother can stop sending us out on these Family vacations."

Drakkens mouth than falls to the floor shocked at what he see's.

He than grabs Ed by the shirt and points.

Motor Ed than proceeds to drop his mouth in surprise.

Before them stood a Giant Blue Robot Mech with a car for a head.

"It's... It's beautiful seriously" he said beginning to tear up.

"It looks so powerful" said Drakken as he grabs his camera and takes pictures.

A large round fat man who was wiping the foot of the machine noticed the 2, looking at his robot in awe.

"Sup guys" he said with a smile.

"I'm Coop I see you dig my ride" he said smirking. "Dude this is your ride" said Motor Ed as he fist bumps Coop, "Seriously dude, that is awesome seriously."

"Yep, her names Megas" said Coop still smirking.

Drakken grabs Ed by shoulders. "Um Eddie can I speak with you for a moment" said Drakken dragging Ed to a more private location.

"Yo Cuz whats going on seriously?" asked Ed.

"Whats going on is we have an opportunity here" said Drakken with a grin.

"Imagine how much Mayhem can come about from that machine."

"Whoa Cousin Drew I thought you where a good guy now?" said Ed in shock.

"No, I saved the world once doesn't mean i'm throwing the curtain!" yelled Drakken.

"So does that mean you and Green aren't?" asked Ed while Drakkens face turns to surprised.

"Personal questions another time Eddie, but let me ask you this you like Megas right?" he said as Eddies face nodded.

"And you desperately want to ride it yes!" said Drakken grinning once more as Eddie nods even faster.

"Than we work together, and using my Vehicle controller defibrillator that I bring with me at all times, we will take control of the Megas and rule over Jersey City AHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Awesome seriously, so whats the plan" said Motor Ed. "We need to make a distraction, than I will climb up the Robot and hack into it's wiring giving us full control" he said as both Drakken and Motor Ed grin.

* * *

Kiva, Coops female friend from the future, and Jamie Coops best friend where sitting by the Megas watching Coop constantly polish it.

"Ya know Coop I think I've seen that weird blue guy before?" said Kiva as Coop scratches his head.

"You have, I'v never seen him" said Coop who continued polishing.

"I don't know, something about him strikes me as evil?" said Kiva. "You think about that to everybody" said Jamie as Kiva puts her hands on her hips, "With good reason" she replied.

Soon Motor Ed goes up the reward stage, and begins to speak to the microphone.

"Sup Dudes, and Dudettes It's me Motor Ed, here to show you all some good entertainment seriously" he said as he begins fixing his throat.

He than proceeds to play air guitar and scream Gibberish rock songs.

Everyone including Coop and his friends watched in disgust, not paying any mind to Drakken who tip-toed his way to the giant robot.

After about 15 minutes of climbing Drakken made it up the robot panting.

He soon pick-locks the door, opens It removes his ear-plugs and puts his device on the wheel, he than proceeds to give Ed a thumbs up.

Ed stops singing, bows, than walks off stage.

"That was odd" said Coop who than turns around ready to polish Mega's other foot.

Before he could get close the foot got up much to the surprise of Coop and his friends.

"What the?, Hey whose In my ride!" yelled Coop who looks up to the passenger seat seeing Motor Ed on the wheel.

"HAHA Cousin Drew, you outdid yourself again" said Motor Ed as the Megas jumped out of the Car show roof.

Coop watched as the Megas gets stolen in front of his eyes.

"Umm this is bad isn't it" said Jamie.

"I knew there was something evil about that blue man" said Kiva.

Coop hadn't said a word, and was traumatized.

After about a minute he gets on his knees.

"MEGAASSSS!" he yelled as everyone in the care show watches.

* * *

**_Heroes-United HQ_**

**_Living Room_**

Jake had been thinking about his fight with the Huntsman, wondering if him being back means the possible return of the Huntsclan, and what of Rose his love. "You need to stop worrying" said Ben patting Jake on the back.

"My enemies come back from the blue all the time, I mean just the other day I bumped into Mike Morningstar, what a jerk" said Ben as Jake smiles again.

"that's true, I mean I've beaten the Huntsman before" said Jake as he grows more Enthusiastic.

"What can he do now, that can hurt me."

Kim had spent her morning stopping her enemy Monkey-Fist from turning the world into Man-Apes, she enters the living room, and takes a seat.

"Yo whats up" asked Jake, before Kim could Answer Jenny, and Danny enter the living room. "Looks like the gangs all here" said Ben as everyone takes a seat.

Ben changes the T.V channel smiling, and the 5 of them watch not saying a word.

all five of them stayed quite for about 4 minutes, other than the occasional cough.

"Soooo, how's it going guys?" asked Jenny as everyone mumbled, and rubbed the back of there heads.

"Ya know we all don't have much in common" said Kim crossing her arms.

"We've been a team for a couple of months, It's a good idea for us to know one another for us to work together."

"Yeah but how?" asked Ben.

The five of them hear a knock on there door.

"Computer whose at the door?" said Kim as the T.V screen shows Coop, Kiva, and Jamie at the door.

* * *

**_Heroes-United HQ_**

**_Entrance_**

"Maybe no ones home?" said Jamie, afterwards the door opens up.

Kim and the rest of team appear in the entrance.

"Umm Hi, I'm Coop, this is Kiva, and Jamie" said Coop with a awkward smile.

"Listen I need your help, my rides been stolen."

Kim frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"Hear me out, my ride can destroy whole cities."

* * *

**_Jersey City_**

**_Downtown_**

The team using there teleporters ended up in the middle of Jersey City, and look around to see the city in ruins.

"What kind of vehicle is this exactly?" asked Jake.

"It's the Megas" said Coop. "Wait the giant robot?" said Ben with a smirk, "I thought that thing was a myth?"

"Nope all real, and she's missing" said Coop with a serious face.

"I never saw Coop this legit before?" said Jamie to Kiva. "Yeah It's kind of scary?"

"Ok team where gona have to split up Jake, Ben, Jenny you go with Coop to the east side, Danny, you're with me" said Kim as Danny nods goes ghost.

"What about us" said Kiva as the 6 abandon them. "Better them than me" said Jamie as he walks down the street.

* * *

Jake as a dragon was the birds eye view of his party, looking around for anything suspicious.

Ben and Jenny walk with Coop trying to find any clue as to Megas's whereabouts.

"Jake do you see anything!" asked Ben as Jake shook his head and lands.

"Ugh we aren't getting anything done, Ben come on you gotta have some Alien that can find my baby!" said Coop.

"Whoa man relax, I might have something" said Ben as he goes through his Omnitrix.

"Alright give me Wildmutt!" yells Ben slamming the Omnitrix.

Ben transforms into his four arms.

"Not who I wanted" said Ben confused.

Ben than see's a thug looking man going into an ally.

"Aha evil villains always hang in ally's" said Fourarms as he cracks his hands and enters said ally.

* * *

Motor Ed, and Drakken where still having a Joyride.

however Ed got hungry and decided to stop at a drive through in a local fast food joint.

"Hi welcome to Fasta Food Fresh, may i take your order?" said the voice on the intercom.

Motor Ed stuck his head out of Mega's car head.

"YEAH BRO I WOULD LIKE A DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER, EXTRA MUSTARD SERIOUSLY!" he yelled.

"How about you Cuz, ya want anything?"

"No, I wana go back to using the robot to fulfill my evil deeds" said Drakken.

"Oh come on, I'm paying" said Ed as Drakken remained emotionless.

"Fine just get me the Nuggets, let's juts hurry it up."

"Whats this dumb Evil plan of yours anyway Drew seriously?" asked Ed.

Drakken pulled out some blueprints and grinned, "We are going to take the Megas robot to a nuclear reactor, and steal the nuclear power core!"

"Whoa dude, seriously" said Ed. "Alright man let's do ITTTTTTT!"

Eddie picks up his bag of food using Mega's giant hands.

"That'll be $12.76" said the Cashier. "Sorry Man, Motor Ed is in his criminal stage."

Motor Ed pulls the lever, and drives away from the Drive-Through window laughing.

"Aww man, I'm so gona get fired" said the cashier

* * *

Kim and Danny where scouting trough the opposite side of the city, unlike everywhere else there was no destruction here. Citizens where still living there daily lives.

"Darn how hard Is it to find a giant robot?" asked Danny in annoyance. Kim got out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade we need help finding a giant robot?"

"A giant robot?" said Wade. "Oh come on Wade, not the strangest thing" said Kim.

"True, okay let me see what I can find" said Wade who began typing on his PC.

"Well did he find anything?" asked Danny as he looks over Kim's shoulder.

"Yep, there's reports of a robot near a Nuclear Power Plant" said Wade, Kim nods and hangs up.

"We need to let the others know" said Danny.

"Right" said Kim calling up Jake using her Kimmunicator.

"Yo the Am-Drag her in the fizow" said Jake. "Jake we found him meet up at the local Nuclear Powerplant" said Kim.

"Eyo Ben Kim found it" said Jake as he looks at Ben holding a thug looking man as Four-Arms, Coop looks confused, and Jenny has her hand on her head in annoyance.

"Tell me what you know!" yelled Ben as the thug man begins to cower. "Yo Ben Kim found it" said Jake as Ben drops the thug.

"Heh I knew that" said Ben.

The 4 begin walking to the Power-Plants direction.

* * *

**_Outside the Nuclear Power-Plant_**

**_Main computer room_**

"General, despite our warnings the Robot is still standing outside the Plants entrance sir!" yelled a soldier

A short big nose man wearing General attire look in anger.

"If I wasnt orders to not strike till provoked, I would blow that thing to Kingdom Come!" he said in anger. "Do we have any word on who it is?"

"According to our scanners Drew Lipsky" said the soldier.

"Didn't that guy get a medal, I outta choke him with it!" he yelled again.

Inside the Megas Motor Ed and Drakken where eating the fast food. "Dude this cheeseburger is awesome seriously" said Ed as he took another bite.

Drakken was eating his nuggets carefully observing them before putting it in his mouth. "Ok so when do we strike?"

"After we eat I'm starving, pass the ketchup" said Drakken whose eyes widened looking at the scanner.

He see's 6 people heading there way to Megas.

"Looks like we got some company, seriously" he said starting Megas.

* * *

"Alright guys I have this under control" said Ben as he sets his Omnitrix to Way-Big.

After he slams it, nothing happens. "Why do you never work!" he said as Megas's foot hovers over Ben.

Before he could squash Ben Jenny charges directly into Mega's foot almost putting Mega's off-balance, but also giving Ben enough time to run.

Kim using her grappling hook shoots at the head of Megas, she than pulls herself up to see who the perpetrator is.

She jumps on the hood of the Head-Car and is shocked to see her old foes.

"Drakken?, Motor Ed?' said Kim in surprise.

"Kim Possible!" Yelled Drakken in shock.

"Yo Red, how's it going" said Ed. "You tell me, stop with the machine both of you" said Kim ready to fight. Drakken and Motor Ed look at each other.

"Nah" they both said. Ed than opens the hood catapulting Kim.

Jake catches Kim and starts circling Megas.

"yo try and catch me now!" said Jake right before being stopped by Mega's hand.

Jake and Kim both fall to the ground.

Danny and Jenny fly to Mega's direction ready to tear it apart. "Hey be careful with my ride!" yelled Coop who goes and hides with Ben.

Ben tries to get the watch to work, shaking it and hitting it with his fist.

"Come on you stupid thing work" said Ben as he slams on the watch. He finally transforms into Jury Rigg.

"What the this isn't Waybig!" said Jury Rigg. "Well can't that do something?" said Coop pointing at Ben.

"Well yeah but?" Said Jury as he looks around and see's 4 cars and a tank not too far from the Nuclear plant.

"On second thought this can work, It might be ridiculous but it can work, FIX FIX!" he yells running to the 5 vehicles as Coop looks in confusion.

"Drakken and Motor Ed are behind this" said a weak Kim as she holds her sides. Jake still strong helps Kim up.

They both see Danny and Jenny weren't winning, The Megas had a ghost shield on, and Jenny isn't leaving a scratch.

"Wow that is one tough robot" said Jenny as she lands with her team.

"Wow this ride is even gnarlier than before" said Motor Ed as he drinks his soda.

"Hey you better not leave any stains on my seats!" yelled Coop from below. "Don't worry bro, I'm keeping her safe seriously" replied Ed.

"where's Ben?" asked Danny as everyone shrugs.

Soon they hear loud footsteps coming from afar, and look to see a Makeshift mech made with 5 cars and a tank.

"HEY GUYS!" yells the robot in Jury Riggs voice.

"It's me Ben guess, what I built!" he yells as he walks to Megas's direction, "HOP ON!" he yells.

* * *

"Whoa... " Said Motor Ed looking at Ben's robot.

"On please we can take him down!" said Drakken frowning.

"Right Come on let's do it seriously!" yelled Ed as he get's ready to fight.

The team all inside the robot also got ready to fight.

Each member controlled a different limb, Kim the body, Ben the left arm, Jake the right arm, Danny and Jenny on the legs.

"Alright Heroes-United Let's Roll!" the Robot charges at Megas's direction and punches it to the ground.

"HEY BE CAREFUL!" yelled Coop.

"Sorry" the all said.

"Motor Ed is never sorry!" yelled Ed as Megas gets up and fires missiles.

The robot had dodged each one and used It's tank arm to fire at Megas sending it into a river nearby.

Coop was pulling his hair in agony.

"Aw man we're done for!" said Drakken as he get's his cell phone.

"Shego... *whisper* sweety... can you pick me up, I'm in a pickle" said Drakken opening the door and grabbing a latter.

"So long Ed, See you at the next family reunion!" yelled Drakken laughing.

"Ugh now that is cold seriously" said Ed as his door opens too.

Coop grabs Ed by the shirt and stares at him angrily.

"You have messed with the wrong man!" he yelled throwing him into a river.

* * *

Inside the nuclear base the general was giving a medal to each of the 5 heroes.

"Jersey City, thanks you guys, we would've been goners without you" he said saluting them.

"As for the Megas clearly it is under the wrong hands, and we will confiscate it, and-" before he could finish the heroes laughed as they looked to see Coop missing.

"What the?!" they all went outside to see Megas running away.

"On second thought, let him have it" said the general smiling.

"You know I was gona offer him membership" said Kim as everyone looks at her confused.

"What, I figured giant robots right, well I decided not too, He's a bit too strong" she said watching Megas run back to Jersey City.

* * *

**_Meanwhile eons in space_**

Vlad Masters had shaved his big beard off, as well as sown his shirt back together.

"I must thank you again Vilgax, truly you are an Alien of good taste" he said turning around to Vilgax on his throne.

"Our alliance will be short lived" said Vilgax in annoyance. "Yes, but we both get to win" said Vlad enthusiastically.

"Imagine both our enemies out of the picture" said Vlad as he goes ghost.

"And with the help of Jenny's enemy Vixen, and and Kim's enemy Doctor Drakken as well as whoever that Dragon boy hates, we can rule all the galaxies."

"Sir Mrs. Vexus has arrived" said one of Vilgax's droids.

Vexus in all her glory walks into the computer room.

"Why hello boys" she said sadistically.

Vilgax looks at her in disgust, "Silence machine" said Vilgax as Vexus looks at him angry, Vlad tries to cool down the confrontation.

"Please excuse my friend here Vexus, he's never been in the presence of a lady" said Vlad handing out his hand and kissing Vexus hand, "How flattering now move along, I wana know why you summoned me Vilgax, It's not everyday the biggest threat to the universe calls me in" she said with one hand on her hip.

"It has come to our attention, that our enemies are working together" said Vilgax standing up from his throne.

"Vlad had proposed that we work together, and form a team to destroy our enemies once and for all."

Vexus unimpressed looks at Vilgax who is glaring at Vexus, she than looks at Vlad who is attempting an awkward smile.

"Alright I'm in" she said with little emotion. "Great, now we need Drakken" said Vlad gleefully. "This better not backfire at all Vlad, understand" said Vilgax typing coordinates on a device he's carrying, teleporting the 3 off the ship.

* * *

**_Drakken's Lab_**

Drakken was making coffee in his kitchen as Shego was eating cereal. "So let me get this straight, you still never told your family we're dating" she said in a mad tone.

"In due time shego, we've only been on 4 dates since we saved the world, cut me some slack" said Drakken drinking his coffee, they than hear a doorbell ring.

"Ugh It's those damn girl scouts again" said Drakken going to his door.

He opens It and unwittingly screams, "I'M NOT BUYING ANYMORE COOKIES, SCRAM!" he yells.

He soon opens his eyes and see's 3 supervillains at his door.

"Hi there" said Vlad smiling, Drakken screams and quickly slams the door.

"Is this the one that causes the possible girl so much trouble" said Vilgax confused. "Well yes?" said Vlad knocking again. "Ugh this is useless" Said Vilgax busting the door open and entering.

The three enter and see Drakken hiding behind Shego.

"Shego get them!' said Drakken as Shego looks at the three somewhat intimidated.

"Oh well you relax, we're not here to hurt you" said Vexus with her arms crossed.

"Oh" said Drakken as he stopped hiding, with Shego looking confused as ever.

"We are here to recruit you into our new organization" said Vlad as he turns back into his human form.

"What organization?" asked Drakken as he puts his hands over Drakkens shoulders.

"We are a new league of evil, rising up together against our enemies, the Heroes-United!' said Vlad as he lets go of Drakken.

Drakken begins to think and looks at the three villains, than at Shego who is looking at her nails.

"I'll do it" said Drakken grinning.

"Amazinfg, now where do we find this Dragons enemy?" asked Vilgax as Vexus grins.

"I know where he is" said Vexus.

* * *

_**In a forest not too far from New York  
**_

The Hunstman had spent his new life living off the wilderness, hunting for his food, and chopping down wood.

Shirtless, but with his mask on Huntsman had carried a Bear Caracas to his cabin.

As he placed the bear on the front lawn he herd a woosh sound and turned around to see the 4 villains (Plus Shego) at his presence.

He quickly grabs his spear and aims it at the 5.

"Vexus you again?, what do you want" he said charging his spear.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" said Drakken sarcastically.

Huntsman glares at Drakken.

"Silence you, now explain your reasons for being here?!" he yelled.

"Foolsih Hunter, you wouldn't dare strike me" said Vilgax walking up to Huntsman.

Huntsman looks up at Vilgax's head. "Try me" he said charging his spear.

"Let's all settle down now" said Vilgax phasing from the floor, and popping up between them.

"Mr. Huntsman, I understand that your faction of the Huntsclan had been wiped out" he said as Hunstman glares at him.

"And that is the fault of The American Dragon" said Vilgax as Huntsman breaks in spear in anger using only one hand.

"Join us Huntsman, we will work together, using our powers combined we will destroy our enemies one by one."

after thinking for a bit. Huntsman goes into his cabin leaving the villains for about 4 minutes before coming out again, with his Huntsman attire on.

"I wan't that Dragons skull planted on my wall" he said in a angry tone.

"Excellent" said Vlad as he puts a camera on a log.

the five villains than group together and look at the Camera.

"Alright my comrades, tonight we rest, and tomorrow begins a new age, the age of Evil!"

"Now smile" he said as the camera takes a picture of the 5 villains.

However despite Vlads request no one smiled but he.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Heroes United Update

_**Heroes United**_

_Hey guys I know it's been awhile since i updated, but i'v been preoccupied with school, social life, and the fact that the thread on 4chan where this idea stemmed from died off. _

_Please don't think i had abandoned it, im currently starting the new arc as we speak, will come out soon hopefully_

_expect exciting things this chapter, villain banter, and foreshadowing to the future of this story_

_i plan on going towards a Young Justice route, or just leaving a small cast, it's till up for question_

_-I'm still not doing shipping, maybe small gags but no full on relationship_

_-El Tigre and Randy Cunningham are gona be new team members_

_expect stuff soon, this update will be deleted when i put up the new chapter_

_also please forgive the bad grammar, i am pulling for me to have better writing, and might update the 1st 8 chapters with attempted better grammar_

_also depending on how popular it goes I would like to do a guidebook of the lore to the fanfic, tho that's overthinking it, but i'll see how it goes_


End file.
